One Night
by slaterchest
Summary: Sixteen year old Timothy McGee sneaks his way into a club. That one night changes everything about his life. One mistake and a terrible night sets his life on a different path. AU. Non-Graphic Non-Con. Mpreg. Future slash. Don't like, don't read. M/M romance.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own NCIS or the characters.

One

"I don't know how to tell you this, Timothy. I'll just be blunt. I ran the tests three times. You are not suffering from the flu or any other ailments. You are without a doubt pregnant," the doctor said.

Timothy McGee sat there dumbfounded. This couldn't be happening. He never did anything bad. He came home from school and did his homework. At sixteen he had no life outside of academia. He was working hard so he could graduate early and go to college. He had to get away from his dad.

His dad. He was going to kill him when he found out. Tim had always know he was born with the ability to get pregnant and carry children. After a talk with his dad three years ago, he was told that it would never happen. That he was never going to be with a man, Tim had no choice but to agree.

But then he had gone and made a stupid mistake. It was horrific and stupid.

Four months ago he had gotten lonely, and horny. He was sixteen after all.

_He had heard about a club that even with a bad fake I.D. you could get in. His was very believable though. Not that he like to brag but he was good with a computer. Soon he was no longer Timothy McGee age sixteen, but Russell Davis age twenty-two. _

_It was there he had met the man of his dreams. The man was taller than him but not by much. Tim guessed he was around six foot. He had beautiful blue eyes, even though they were glaring at him. He was fit too, older than he thought was right for him but gorgeous. _

"_Hi, my name's Russell," he introduced himself._

"_No, it's not. Whatever your I.D. says we both know it's a lie. You're not older than sixteen," the man snapped. _

"_I-I'm twenty-two," he said shakily. _

"_And I'm twenty-three," the man said sarcastically. _

"_Hey, cutie," a deep voice said. _

_Tim looked over to see a man roughly sixty, leering at him. Unlike the hot fortyish guy that was yelling at him, this guy looked like Santa Claus. That was too old and weird for Tim. _

"_You know this is just a kid, right? Are you a perv or something?" hunky guy said to Santa. _

_He had known his baby face would give him away. The few extra pounds on his body seemed to make him look even younger. Tim had always been attracted to older guys but that guy was way off limits. In truth both of them were but hunky guy would be worth the awkward next morning. He used to have a crush on one of his dad's friend's, following him around like a love-sick puppy. It only ended when the man propositioned him. He ran away with his tail between his legs. _

_But not tonight. In five months, he would be seventeen and a high school graduate. This was his chance to have fun while still in high school. He wanted stories to talk about when he got old and boring. This one was going to be amazing, he could just feel it. _

_Not wanting the hunky, wet-blanket to ruin his night and have him kicked out he walked away. Slipping in between the people filling up the dance floor. He needed use to restroom first then he would try out his I.D. with the bartender. _

_Just as he was opening the door someone's hand landed on his shoulder. _

"_Damn, baby, you look hot. Do you know what's the only thing missing from that outfit?" _

_Tim turned and looked at the man grabbing his shoulder. The man looked to be about mid-thirties with shaggy blonde hair and a straggly beard. He also looked like he hadn't showered in a month. _

"_What?" he asked politely. He just wanted to man to leave him alone though. _

"_Me inside you," the man said crudely. _

"_Umm… No thanks. I really need to get back to my friends," he lied, stepping back from the creepy guy. _

_Before he could get away a gun was shoved into his side and he was dragged out the back door. He tried to scream but he couldn't make his voice work. _

The rest of the night lived in his nightmares. The van he was forced into. The gag that was shoved in his mouth and the rope that was used when he tried to fight the man off of him. His virginity being stolen from him in a brutal way. Staring blankly at the inside of the windowless van.

After what felt like forever the man just stopped. He then threw Tim's clothes outside the van and pushed Tim out with them. The van took off into the night after that. There was no one in the parking lot. It wasn't the parking lot for the club but the shop next door.

Tim quickly got dressed and rushed back to the club parking lot. He ignored a guy vomiting beside his car. He got into his car and left. He was too ashamed to tell anybody about that night. He was sure they would think it was his fault. That he wanted that man to do those things to him. He didn't though, and now he just wanted to forget.

"Timothy," the doctor said bringing him out of his thoughts.

"You can't tell my dad, right?" he asked.

"This stays between us. But I implore you to tell your family. You need help with this."

"No, I don't."

"Do you know what you're going to do?" Dr. Lane asked, kindly.

"I can't get rid of it. Even with who the father is, it's still half mine."

"What do you mean by that? Remember you can tell me anything," Dr. Lane said cautiously.

Tim knew that was a lie. If he told the truth, Dr. Lane would call the police. Having an underage teenager tell him that he was raped in a van was very different from just accidently getting pregnant by another teenager.

"Just my ex-boyfriend," he lied.

The doctor nodded and grabbed his prescription pad. "I'm prescribing you some prenatal vitamins. I would like for you to tell your parents about the pregnancy. You are going to need help and someone to lean on."

"I'll think about it. But I'm going to graduate next month. Then I'm off to M.I.T. No one will need to know. I've got a scholarship, so I'll get a job and take care of the baby by myself."

"You are missing something here," the doctor said.

"What's that?"

"You're on your father's insurance. He will notice that he has to pay for a birth."

"I'll think of something," he said. He already had thought of what he was going to do. Again he was pretty good with a computer.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own NCIS or any of the characters, except Oscar.

"Timmy, do you want to come down for dinner?" his mother asked gently.

He had been shut up in his room since the doctor told him the news. At first he was so sure how he felt. But as the day went on he felt more and more disconnected from his body. He felt hatred for the baby he was carrying. Then he felt hatred at himself for having those feelings.

The one thing he knew for sure was that his dad could never know. That meant he wouldn't be able to keep the baby. He realized he didn't feel that upset about that. He had just thought it was the right thing to do.

The nightmares were still waking him up at night. He was sure the throwing up he was still doing had nothing to do with the pregnancy.

"No," he told her as he shut his door again.

Getting on his computer he found a website that specialized in finding homes for babies from males. There was still a stigma with male pregnancy. They were looked on as sub-humans.

After looking at some of the testimonials from adoptive parents and birth parents he bookmarked it. He still had five months to think about it.

Soon there was someone banging on his door. He didn't have to ask who it was.

"Go away, Sarah!" he yelled.

He needed to get out. But he would have to ask his mother to use her car. He had it the night of the attack. But hadn't taken the car since then, he just used to bus.

Grabbing his phone he called to one person he wanted to talk too.

"Hello," a cheery voice answered.

"Can you come get me?" he asked without greeting.

"Of course, I'll meet you down the street," Kate said before disconnecting.

His parents couldn't stand his best friend, Kate. They thought she was a bad influence. If they had only known that she was the one that tried to talk him out of going that night. He had told her she was being dramatic. He wished now that he would have listened to her. She wasn't allowed inside the house.

He dressed in his baggiest sweats and put on his shoes. He then quietly snuck downstairs. He wasn't grounded or anything he just hated lying to his mom, and telling her he was going with Kate was not good.

The backdoor was only a few feet away before he was busted.

"Where are you going?" Sarah said, smirking. She knew she had busted him.

"Out," he snapped quietly. He hoped to be out the door before she ran off to tell their mom.

He was out the door before she could tell on him. Quickly, he jogged down the street. Kate only lived two streets over.

He crossed onto Lexington Street to see her ugly lime green bug. She stuck her dark-haired head out and smiled.

"Hurry up, I don't have all day," she said, smiling.

They went to Oscar's house because his mom worked late. Oscar was a hacker friend of his, while Kate was more of a kick your ass kind of friend.

He laid down on the couch in the basement. Kate was flirting with Oscar. Poor Oscar thought he really had a chance. Kate just liked to flirt. They seemed to notice that he was upset because they were playing up the goofiness.

"We should get married," Kate told Oscar.

Kate was beautiful but short, they used to tease her about it until she decked Lee Graves'. Oscar was even taller than Tim but was skinny, really skinny. His face was pockmarked from a bad case of acne.

"We should, I will stay home with the kids," Oscar said giving her a wink.

"Only if you give birth to them, my love," he cooed.

Tim felt his stomach roll and his emotions hit him. He didn't realize he was crying until they both ran to him. They were kneeling in front of the couch trying to comfort him.

"What's wrong?" Kate asked, worriedly.

"I just don't feel well." Not a complete lie.

He hadn't told either of them about that night. When Kate had asked, he told her he decided not to go. Oscar wasn't really good with emotions, he was raised by a single mom who worked all the time. He told Tim once that he thought emotions were for the weak, much like Tim's own father. Tim did feel weak at the moment.

"What's going on with you? You haven't been yourself lately. You didn't even laugh when Oscar's mom caught him with that train magazine."

"I'm saying for the last time, I wasn't doing anything. Who masturbates while looking at a train magazine?" Oscar asked, indignant.

Kate laughed. "Train conductors?"

"Train enthusiasts?" Tim added.

It was the first time he really felt like laughing in months. His friends were the best. It was one of the reasons he hated skipping grades. Oscar and Kate were only just finishing their junior year.

"I'm fine," he said.

"Let's watch a movie," Kate said after it was apparent he didn't want to talk about it. She then turned the television on.

She turned to a station that played a movie after most people eat dinner. The station called it the After Dinner Theatre. Oscar sat on the floor in front of the couch and Kate sat at Tim's feet. She lifted his legs and let them rest on her legs. Before long he was nodding off. For the first time in months he felt safe again.

Tim woke up when a news report sounded off. The screen had a banner at the bottom with a number to call.

"We are asking for the public's help. The man we are looking for is around six-four with shaggy blonde hair and beard. He was last seen driving a black van cargo van," the police spokesperson said. On the screen was a blurry video still.

"What's going on?" he asked Kate. He had only heard the last part but his panic was kicking in seeing even a blurry picture of the monster from his dreams.

"Some guy attacking men and killing some of them. They didn't go into details but they asked for anyone with any information to call the hotline." She yawned and rubbed her eyes.

All he could do was stare at the number before it disappeared and they continued with the news.

It couldn't be the same guy, could it? Yes, that answer he knew. It was the same guy, he felt it in his heart. He had been a coward and others had been hurt and even killed. He couldn't let that continue. It sounded like they knew a lot about the man. But he knew where every one of the man's tattoos were and what they looked like. Anything could help. But first he needed to do something he said he would never do.

"Kate?"

"Yeah."

"I need you to take me home, I've got to talk to my dad."


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own NCIS or the characters.**

An hour later, Tim found himself in a more desperate position. The talk with his father broke down when he blurted out he was pregnant. Before he could get another word out, he was hit. Hard. He had fallen into the desk chair, it was the only thing that kept him from falling to the ground.

He held back the tears when his father gave him ten minutes to pack his things. He guessed he was lucky that he had a place to go. His mother had wanted to call her sister from Martinsville, but he didn't need a home. He just needed a place to stay for one more month. He knew Oscar and his mom were barely getting by. But Kate's parents had money, they were just too busy with work to notice her much. Which was one of the reasons she was a little wild.

Slinging his duffle over his shoulder he started walking. He had his laptop, clothes and his school work. His mother also snuck him some snacks before he left. She wasn't brave enough to openly disagree with her husband. He understood that, he wasn't brave enough to fight back either. Which was why he believed he was in this position to begin with.

If he would have fought when the man was trying to get him out of the door. If he have fought harder when the man had him in the van. If he would have went straight to the police. There were so many things he could have done. But now he was running out of options.

The walk to Kate's didn't take too long. His back was just starting to ache a little from carrying his heavy bags. He hadn't even called her, to tell her he was on his way.

Her car wasn't in the driveway but her dad's car was. At least he wouldn't have to wait for Kate to get home. Walking to the front door he rang the doorbell.

After a moment, Mr. Todd came to the door. He was a tall man with brown hair graying at the temples. Kate was the youngest of the Todd children. She had an older sister, Rachel and three older brothers: Kevin, Lee, and Ryan. All of them were out of the house by now. Lee and Ryan were in college. Kevin was married with a baby on the way. He wasn't so sure what Rachel was up to, she was always in school, it seemed.

"Uh, oh. I'm guessing you had a fallout with your old man," Mr. Todd said, sadly. Tim nodded.

"Well, come on in. You can put your stuff in Lee and Ryan's room."

Tim followed Mr. Todd into the house. He didn't need to be shown where the room was so Mr. Todd went back to his office. Tim carried his bags up to the sometimes shared room of the two youngest Todd boys.

Opening the door he had to hold back the gasp. It was obvious that no one had been in the room in a while. The room smelled disgusting, like body odor and rotten food. For the past couple of months some smells were more unforgiving. His mother's perfume was at the top of the list. Well, it was until he walked into the locker room masquerading as a bedroom.

Holding his breath, he ran over to the window to open it. Once fresh air was moving through stale room he could breathe again. He then went about, picking up trash and hunting for the rotten food. After a couple close calls on his lunch from earlier returning, he had the room livable. Changing the bed sheets on Lee's bed was next on the list.

Going to the hallway closet he found sheets for the bed.

"What are you doing here?" the deep voiced asked.

Perfect. It was all he needed for Ryan to make an appearance. Maybe Tim was lucky, and he was just here to wash his clothes. Except, Tim was never lucky and Ryan's school was over one hundred miles away. Much too far to just wash clothes and leave.

"Your dad said I could stay." Mr. Todd wasn't one for getting into anyone's business. He raised his kids to make their own choices.

"Stay in Caitlin's room. I'm not sharing a room with you," Ryan snarled. He walked to his room and slammed the door.

In truth he felt more comfortable sleeping in Kate's room anyway. It was then he realized his stuff was still in Ryan's room.

Sucking in a breath, he knocked on the door. "I need my stuff," he yelled through the door.

The door was opened and all his stuff was thrown out, including his laptop bag.

"Hey!" he shouted but the door was slammed again.

Collecting his things he made his way back to Kate's room. Unlike her brothers' room, it was clean. She always made sure it smelled nice and airy. He loved her room. It was really an extension of herself. His dad made sure his room was as devoid of as much character as possible.

Sitting down in her desk chair, he pulled out his cell phone. There was one last thing he had to do tonight. Just because things didn't work out with his dad didn't make the killer go away. He fiddled with the phone before he dialed the number that he had already saved. It rang once before he hung up; his hands were shaking.

He thought maybe there would be a place to send tips by email. After getting out his laptop he found what he was looking for. He gave a detailed description of what happened. He even described the man's tattoos. In a moment of courage he left his phone number. He wanted to help them catch the man. He still had nightmares that the man came back for him.

After closing the laptop he settled on Kate's bed. He knew she was supposed to be out with other friends, she had told him when she dropped him off. That meant she'd be home around midnight or sometime in the morning.

Finally, he went to the bathroom to change. There was one more altercation with Ryan on his way back. At least he knew Ryan. The hostility might have made him uneasy with anyone else. But Ryan was different, he was a jerk but he was an overprotective jerk. He had defended Tim quite a few times, but then he would turn around and call him weak. But he wasn't arguing that fact anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own anything. Not the show NCIS or the Characters.**

Kate came home around two in the morning. To her own credit, she didn't bug him about why he was there. He was lucky enough that her bed was a double and not a single. He was able to fall back to sleep after she climbed in bed.

She had known he was gay, her whole family did. Her house and Oscar's were the only place he felt he could be honest.

The banging on the door woke them both up. With bleary eyes, he sat up. Kate mumbled and covered her head with her pillow. He stood on shaky legs and opened the door.

Ryan was standing outside the door with a scowl on his face. He really didn't want to deal with Ryan this morning.

"What do you want?" he asked tiredly.

"Your mom's downstairs," Ryan said, then turned and walked back to his room.

Tim didn't know what to think. His mom would never go against his father. He knew that, but a little part of him hoped she picked him for once. He hoped his mom put HIM before his dad. But once he was downstairs, he knew that had just been a dream.

She was standing stiffly beside the front door. A man he had never seen beside her. He was a tall man with a tanned complexion. Handsome, if you went for the cocky type. Just looking at the man he could tell he was a bit full of himself. From the designer suit he wore to his leather shoes. Who the hell was this guy?

His mother noticed him stopped on the stairs. "Timothy, this is Detective DiNozzo. He is with Baltimore PD." his mother said primly.

"Baltimore? That's pretty far away. What are you doing in Virginia?" It confused him why a cop from Maryland was there.

"Is there somewhere we can talk privately?" Detective DiNozzo asked.

"Umm… Sure, this way." He watched his mom sneak out the door. He walked into the dining room followed by the detective. The Todd's never used it, it would mean they were in the same place for more than two minutes.

The dining room had two doors, closing it off from the other rooms. One led to the kitchen, and the other, the hallway.

"Why don't we sit down," Detective DiNozzo said, kindly.

"I'd prefer to stay standing." Tim watched the detective's jaw clench.

"Your choice." The man laid a file down on the table. "You sent a tip to an e-mail address that is designed to find the man attacking and killing men leaving clubs."

Tim cut him off, "Do you really think they are connected?"

"The attacks have been in Maryland, Virginia and D.C. The man doesn't care if we have his DNA." The detective pulled a sheet of paper out of the file and handed it to him. "Can you confirm this was the email you sent?" Tim nodded after looking it over.

"If the crime happened across state lines and in D.C., why isn't the FBI involved?" he asked.

"They are, so are NCIS, and every police department on the east coast."

"Why is NCIS on it?" That surprised him.

"One of the victims was a Private First Class. I'd like to ask you some questions, is that alright?"

Tim thought about it, something was bugging him though. "Why are you here? If the FBI and NCIS are on the case along with the local police departments, why are you here? Couldn't they have a local cop take my statement or even an agent?"

The man stiffened up. "Well, you see, I'm a few weeks away from starting CITP." CITP stood for Criminal Investigator Training Program. It's the basic training course after an applicant's application was accepted. It all seemed to click at once. Tim felt his anger growing.

"I am not a training exercise," he said coolly.

"I didn't say you were." The man backtracked but Tim knew he was right. The man shouldn't even be here alone.

"Get out!" he screamed.

"Listen, I was told to come and talk to you. I am not some trainee, I am a detective with the Baltimore PD." He softened his voice then. "I just want to help you, please. Tell me what happened and maybe we can catch this creep."

Tim thought about it, he really did want to help. With that on his mind he went over everything. A few times Mrs. Todd came in to make sure he was okay. It was nice that they cared about him. They may not be the most involved parents but they were kind people.

At one time he was jealous of Kate's family. But the thought of almost being ignored most of the time set him straight. He even liked most of Kate's siblings. The only one he could live without was Ryan. Ryan wasn't as popular as his brothers and sisters so he took it out on people. Mostly Tim when he saw him.

The detective left after his statement, telling him that he was really helpful. He didn't know really what to believe but he had done what he had promised. The detective told him that it would be beneficial to see a therapist. Tim lied and told him he would think about it. Telling the detective was hard enough, talking about it all the time wouldn't help.

He had to work out where he was going to be living. He had gotten a summer intern position at Keller and Balen Security. He was going to work with their cyber security, mostly being their lackey. But he was excited about all he would learn. It was the career he had always wanted. He wanted to use his knowledge with computers help people. But he didn't know if it was still going to happen.

He would be seven months at the end of the internship. They were going to provide housing and food. All he had to do was work hard and learn. He was pretty sure he could cover up the pregnancy until he started at MIT.

The big question was, who was going to take the baby. Besides looking at the website, he had no idea what to do. He knew he couldn't take care of the baby. He also knew that his parents would not take the baby while he finished school.

Just as he curled up on Kate's bed, his phone rang.

"Hello?" he answered without looking.

"Timothy," his father's harsh voice said.

He winced at the tone. "Yes?"

"I've made arrangements for the baby. Your mother has found a good home for it. You'll take the semester off and have the thing. You'll start school for the winter semester. No one has to know about your abomination."

Timothy gritted his teeth at his father's words but held his tongue. The one thing you did not do was talk back to John McGee.

"Where is the baby going to go?" he asked.

His father had a lot of pull. He knew if he didn't say the right thing his scholarship and internship were history. His father didn't like to be disobeyed.

"Your mother knows a lady from D.C. She and her husband are good people. They aren't bothered by taking a baby from a freak. The man is even an agent for NCIS."

That made Tim pause. "Who?"

"You don't need to know anyone's name. It will be a closed adoption. You'll be able to put this ugly mess behind you." His father's voice was a little strained.

"You know?" he asked, confused. He hadn't gotten the chance to tell his dad the whole truth.

"Of course I know. I found out when that man came to the house. It only took a couple a questions to find out why a detective from Baltimore was looking for you. You put yourself in that position, you have no one to blame but yourself."

His ears rang after his father disconnected. His father had said the thing that had been keeping him up at night. He heard in his head everything his father had ever said about him. Stupid. Immature. Slow. Fat. A loser. It all came back in a torrent of emotion. His life was never his own. It would never be his own. He didn't even get to choose where his baby went, if he wanted to go to school and follow his dreams. He had to make a decision about where his priorities were. He wanted what was best for the baby. And with all his anger and youth, it was obvious it wasn't with him.


	5. Chapter 5

**_I don't own anything from NCIS or the characters._**

_Five months later:_

"It's a girl." the doctor said.

Tim closed his eyes. He hadn't known the baby was a girl. His father thought knowing would make him attached.

"Can I hold her?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"Timothy, that's not a good idea," his mother said.

She had come in right before the birth. He knew it was only to make sure he followed the rules his dad had laid down. His dad played every ace in his hand. He threatened everything Tim had been working on.

He was supposed to start MIT after winter break. His internship went off without a hitch. People just thought he was overweight. It worked and he had gotten his recommendation from Miles Keller himself. He was then ordered home until the baby was born.

His father wouldn't let him go back to the Todd household. His parents' house felt more like a prison than it ever had before. He wasn't allowed outside except for his doctor's appointments. He hadn't seen friends either. His mother won one fight though. It was a fight he wished she wouldn't have. She wanted him to seek help from a therapist.

Now he could say that it was helping. He was dead-set against it at first but now looked forward to the sessions, and not only because he got out of the house.

But the biggest news so far was the capture of one Brandon Stacks. The man had tripped up and tried to attack a Krav Maga instructor. The instructor took the man that had been terrorizing other men down.

There was plenty of evidence on the man. It turned out he was a construction worker that traveled a lot. His attacks coincided with times he was away from his wife and kids. The man had been married for six years and had two small children already.

The only one in law enforcement who knew about the baby being Brandon Stacks was Agent Tony DiNozzo. The man had just finished his CITP a week prior. He was still very new to the job but insisted that Tim call him Agent DiNozzo. In the months since meeting the man he had grown respect for the man.

He had found out about the man's ambition. It did turn out that he wasn't technically supposed to come to his house. At first it made Tim angry but the man's genuine concern for his wellbeing helped. He didn't want to get Tony into trouble. Tony wanted to catch the killer and make a name for himself. But he realized how stupid it was to come to Tim's house.

He was glad Tony apologized. It showed his character. The one thing though Tim wished was for Tony to stop texting him names movies to watch. He never really cared for movies before but Tony made watching them into homework.

The baby's cry pulled him out of his thoughts. He looked over to the nurse holding the baby swaddled in a white blanket. The nurse looked torn on what to do.

"Ma'am, if he wants to hold the baby it's his right. The baby is his until he signs the adoption papers," the nurse said gently.

He sat up straighter in the bed and opened his arms. If this was the only time he could see his daughter he wanted it to last. The nurse gently laid the small newborn in his arms. He looked at her red-flushed face looking for resemblance. No matter how he looked he didn't see Brandon Stacks. All he saw a perfect baby girl. He wanted to keep her; to make a life for her. But he had no money, no job, he didn't even have anyone to help him.

He had only talked to Kate on the phone but she was busy with school. Oscar hadn't talked to him since he found out about the pregnancy. Kate stayed by him though, when she could.

He didn't realize he was crying until he heard his mother's voice.

"This is too hard on you, Timothy. Let Angela take the baby back to the nursery." Angela was the kind nurse who had just gotten on shift before the birth.

"Please, just a little longer," he begged his mother. He already knew that he would end up giving her up.

He wanted the best for her, and being homeless with him wouldn't be for the best.

"Timothy," his mother warned.

"Can you take her back to the nursery?" he asked the nurse.

He took one long last look at his baby girl before giving her away. He knew he shouldn't give her a name but in his head, she was Ansley. She was beautiful and was going to have a great life. He had to believe he was doing the right thing. Even though it was killing him on the inside.

After the baby was taken away he made sure his mother left. He wanted nothing to do with any of his family at the moment. If they would have offered to help, he may have been able to keep her. It would have been his choice to keep her or not. That was taken away from him, just like her conception. He shouldn't be so scared of his family.

He knew one thing for sure though, after he left he wouldn't be back. As soon as school started he was never coming back. Sarah had her own phone so he could talk to her but not his parents. Because of them he didn't even know where the baby was going.

Maybe he wouldn't sign the adoption papers. Maybe to would take her far away. Maybe for once things would work out. But he knew better. He knew he would sign the papers, he was still a scared little boy. But he wouldn't be forever. One day he was going to stand up to his father. He just hoped when his daughter grew up she didn't hate him for being weak.

"Jethro," a short, stout woman of about fifty said.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs looked up at her. He was seated in the waiting room at his lawyer's office. Months ago, his wife first brought up adopting a child. Stephanie was his fourth wife. He knew better to have a child to save a marriage. But he couldn't help it, he wanted a child again.

Losing his first wife Shannon was heartbreaking, but losing Kelly, his daughter, was devastating.

Stephanie and he had started the adoption process. About a month ago she decided it wasn't for her. She didn't want to be tied down with a baby. After all the hoops they jumped through he felt upset. He had even started making the baby a cradle.

He contacted his lawyer about the baby. He couldn't find it in him to stop the adoption. So instead of adopting as a married couple, he was adopting as a single parent. He thought the biological parents would stop the adoption but that didn't happen.

"Jethro," the woman repeated. He shook his head to clear it.

It was then he noticed the woman, Kathy Logan, wasn't alone. Beside her stood a younger woman, and she was holding a baby's car seat.

"Are you ready to meet your daughter?" Kathy said, smiling.

He nodded his head; it was everything he could do not to snatch the baby away. The younger woman brought the baby over and he got his first look at the baby.

"What's her name?" the young woman asked.

He had thought long and hard about her name. All of the names flew out the window when he looked into her face. "Anna. Anna Gibbs."

**The next chapter is going to be some years later. **


	6. Chapter 6

**_I don't own NCIS or the characters._**

_Five years later._

"It's not fair," Anna said firmly.

Jethro was close to just giving in, but that wasn't good. He looked down at his scowling daughter. Her sandy blonde hair up in a ponytail with wisps falling out. They had been at war for the last ten minutes. His daughter had a stubborn streak a mile wide. But he couldn't back down on this. He had given in the last time.

He turned and looked at the couch where the disgustingly fat cat was hacking up a hairball. He had given in to the tantrum for the stupid cat. He wasn't going to budge on a dog.

"No dog."

She looked at him with a pout, turned and marched upstairs.

He had no idea where she got her dramatics…That was wrong he did know. She was no longer allowed to hang out with DiNozzo. Abby and Ducky were good influences on her but not him. Anna had loved Ziva and was heartbroken when she left. She hadn't gotten attached Bishop yet.

The slamming of the four year-old's door made the cat jump.

"This is all your fault," he told the cat. "If you would have just chased the stick we wouldn't be in this mess."

Just then his phone rang. Sighing he answered, "Gibbs."

"Hey boss, can I bring a couple of friends to Anna's party."

"The party is in four hours, DiNozzo."

"I know but my friend and his fiancé are in town. He's interviewing at NCIS on Monday. Cyber Crimes. The fiancé is kind of an ass but Tim's good. Tomorrow is always really hard on him. I just wanted to get him out." Jethro could tell the man was holding something back but let it go.

His daughter loved being the center of attention. "Fine," he ground out. He really didn't like having strangers near his daughter.

"Who was that?" his daughter asked accusingly.

She must have come back down while he was on the phone.

"DiNozzo."

"Is he coming to my party?" she asked as her face lit up.

Her tantrums usually only lasted a few minutes. She didn't have them very often but when she did, it was loud.

"Yes."

"Uncle Duck?" Ducky hated that she called him Duck.

"Of course."

"Abby?"

"Yes."

"Autopsy gremlin?"

"Yes, Palmer is coming. You need to call him by his name though." Tony's influence again.

She rolled her eyes and let out a huff. "Can I wear my new dress?"

"Yes." She squealed and ran upstairs to change.

He wouldn't let her wear the dress out. It looked like a dress for Goth children. That was probably exactly what it was. Abby had taken her out shopping last week for a party outfit. They had bought a cute t-shirt with a unicorn, also a pair of purple jeans. He was lucky, she hated the color pink. Black was her favorite according to her. Then Abby took her to one of her shops.

The dress looked like a princess dress except it was black with blood red arms and belt. He also knew Abby would come over and put her hair up. He called a stop to it when they tried to talk him into hair dye. She was perfect the way she was, she didn't need to change anything. He understood why she wanted to copy Abby so much. Abby was fun and a woman.

Today she was still four, tomorrow was her birthday. But he thought it was easier to get everyone out on a Saturday than a Sunday. Tomorrow he would have a five year old.

"Daddy, come zip me up," she screamed from the top of the stairs.

He smiled and headed to her. No matter how many times he told her buttons weren't zipped up, she wouldn't listen. Stubborn.

"Why do we have to go to this thing?" Ryan Todd snapped.

Tim bit back to urge to tell him to just leave. They both knew the relationship they once had, had already run its course. They were great when it was still a long distance relationship. But once they moved in together it all changed.

He had forgotten what a jerk Ryan could be. Ryan thought he was too much of a pansy, at least that's what he told Tim on a daily basis. When Ryan came with Kate to visit him three years ago, things had progressed. But he had been stupid to think the man had changed so much. He was also starting to think that Ryan was cheating on him.

That's why when they got back home he planned to move out. He didn't want to cause a scene. When Tony had asked him to go to his boss's daughter's birthday party he refused. Being around children Ansley's age was hard enough. But Tony had talked him into it. It didn't hurt that he mentioned there would be others from NCIS there. He really wanted to get the job. Tony had helped him out as much as he could.

He was completely independent now. He also hadn't talked his father in almost five years. He left home and never looked back. The only person there he missed was his daughter, but she wasn't there anymore.

Years ago he had hacked the adoption records. He knew that Ansley was now Anna. She was the daughter of one Leroy Jethro Gibbs. He knew the man was in NCIS but stopped looking after that. He didn't want to dig too deep. If he did, he would have gone to just see her. He was sure he couldn't let her go again.

"If you don't want to come, then don't," he finally told Ryan.

He was tired of listening to Ryan's negative view of the world. He always had something bad to say. He also thought the therapy sessions that Tim went to were stupid. He needed someone to talk to about the attack, Ansley/Anna, his family and everything in between. Ryan never wanted to talk to him about those things. Kate would listen but he didn't want to bother her. She was on the fast track to going into the Secret Service. She had been so excited when she told him.

Just as Tim got to the car Ryan joined him. "Let's go," Ryan snapped. Perfect.

The drive to the Tony's boss's house took about twenty minutes. He had bought a present when Tony talked him into the party. It was something he would have gotten his daughter. It was a book he had loved as a child. Rise of the Sun Bearer. It was a story about a boy who broke the Sun. In truth he didn't, it was a child's story about nuclear winter. Thinking about it now maybe it was a little much for a five year old. He had loved it at five though.

Ryan followed Tim into the quaint two-story house. After knocking on the door he was greeting by a smiling older man.

"Hello," he said nervously.

"Oh, you must be friends of Tony," the man said, he had a British accent.

"Yes, are you his boss?" Tony never told him his boss's name.

"Oh no, my dear boy, I'm Dr. Donald Mallard but most call me Ducky. Tony is inside talking to Abigail."

They followed the jovial man inside. He looked around expecting to see balloons and decorations. It didn't really look like a child's birthday. There were no children running around. He had lots of kids at his parties. It wasn't because the kids liked him; it was because his father's social standing.

He heard Tony's laugh and followed the sound. In the kitchen Tony was standing talking to a woman in black. Her black hair was in pigtails. She was wearing black boots, grey leggings and a black tutu. Her top was a black vest over a striped shirt. It was then he noticed the child beside her. She was in a black dress, with red on it, dark red. Her dark blonde hair was in pigtails just like the older woman.

The girl looked familiar somehow. It was probably just because she looked a lot like how he thought Ansley would look like.

"McGeek," Tony yelled, happily. Tim groaned. McGeek was one of the better nicknames Tony had for him.

"Tony," he greeted him. He felt Ryan tense up behind him. He didn't like Tim being friends with Tony. Tim ignored him.

"Hey, I'm glad you could make it. This is Abby and this little Goth angel is Ms. Anna Gibbs. She will be five whole years old tomorrow."

A buzzing sound started ringing in his ears at the new development. Anna Gibbs. Ansley. Anna. His mind was working overtime. He looked at the little girl again. This time everything clicked. She looked familiar because she looked like Sarah at that age with lighter hair.

"Boss," Tony called. "I'd like you to meet Tim McGee and his fiancé Ryan Todd. Guys this is Agent L.J. Gibbs."

L.J. Gibbs. Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Agent for NCIS. Father of Anna Gibbs. Tim looked up to see the man and felt his world shift. He seen the same face hundreds of times while dreaming. He saw the hunky man who tried to protect him over and over again in his head. Now he was seeing him again. But this time he wasn't in Tim's head. He was standing there, in person. Tim watched as the man picked his daughter up. But she wasn't his daughter; she was this man's daughter now.

Everyone was looking at him with concern. He must have looked like how he felt. Agent Gibbs looked at him like he was trying to remember something.

The room started to feel like it was closing in on him. He needed to get out. Now. He had been tricked, he knew it. Tony had never told him his boss's name. But Tim had told him the name of the man who adopted his baby. True that wasn't until a few weeks ago. He wanted to know the chances of running into the man.

He didn't stop until he got to the car. Ryan had just gotten in when he floored it.


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own NCIS or the characters.**

**Sorry about this chapter, it's not the best. I re-wrote it three times. This is the best one to get from A to C. Thank you for all your kind reviews.**

Tim slammed on the brakes of the car. He had been within a few feet from his daughter, and he ran away like a coward. That wasn't supposed to happen. He knew he was a stranger to her. But he would know. That would be enough, it had to be.

He pulled into a gas station to turn around. Ryan was looking equally parts pissed-off and confused. He had been smart enough to keep his mouth shut… for once. Within minutes, they were back in front of the quaint house.

Ryan was sputtering behind him when he got out of the car, but Tim paid him little attention. His mind was only on one person at the moment, and that **WASN'T** Ryan.

Tony was standing outside the house, looking relieved to see Tim come back.

Ryan couldn't believe his luck. He was on his way to convincing Tim that maybe NCIS wasn't for him. He knew Tim had some sort of saving-the-world idea. But now he wanted to see the girl. When he had heard the name of the man and girl, he was as shocked as Tim. But how the man could want to see anything related to Stacks was beyond him. Just thinking about the man turned his stomach.

It wasn't until three years ago, that Ryan found out that Tim was a victim. Because of his age and who his father was, he disappeared from everything related to case. No one thought Ryan needed to know. But Ryan had his own secret. One he was desperate to keep quiet from everyone.

Tony watched while Tim introduced himself to everyone. He apologized for running out, citing temporary illness. Gibbs seemed to be watching Tim closely. So he wasn't surprised when Gibbs cornered him later.

"I've seen this kid before." Gibbs said.

"You have?" That shocked Tony. He thought the adoption was completely closed. Maybe Tim had followed Gibbs so he could see Anna. But that couldn't be right, he had no idea. Tim was too freaked out.

"Yeah, years ago, I was questioning a bartender at some club. I overheard some guy hitting on someone. When I looked up, I knew the kid didn't belong there. He couldn't have even been seventeen yet.

That caused Tony to freeze. Tim had told him about the only time he had ever gone to a club. The man had never been to one since or even a bar. That had to mean that he met Tim the night of the attack.

Over the years, Tim had mentioned a man who seemed like he was going to chase him out of the club. That must have been Gibbs. If Gibbs found out how close he was to Stacks, it would upset him that he was so close to the psycho, and let him slip between his fingers.

Gibbs looked at Tony's face and realized something was up.

"What's going on, DiNozzo?"

Just then a shout sounded from the kitchen. He left Tony and walked back to where everyone was.

In the kitchen, he saw his colleagues talking to one another. The shout looked like it came from Abby, who was complaining about the cake.

"Where's Anna?" he asked, when he noticed his daughter missing.

Gibbs felt his heart beating out of control when he noticed the two strangers were gone also.

He rushed into the living room, he stopped in the tracks.

On the couch Timothy McGee was seated. In his lap was Anna, she seemed enthralled with the story he was reading. He looked between his daughter and the young man. The picture they made was somehow right. Neither Anna nor Tim seemed to notice the audience they had garnered.

"Oh, Jethro, I think you have some competition," Ducky said lightly.

He felt Tony tense up beside him. There was something going on. It was there but he couldn't pinpoint it. He watched as Tim finished the story and Anna put her little arm around the man's neck.

"Did you bring me another book?" she asked him.

Gibbs was thrown a little bit. She wasn't really into books that much. Once she was big enough she told him they were too silly.

"Not this time but next time I'll bring another."

Anna squealed with delight before jumping up and running to him.

"Daddy, did you hear? McGeek is going to bring me another book," Anna said excitedly.

Tim glared at Tony, who was laughing loudly.

Gibbs leaned down and picked Anna up. "It's not nice to call people names, his name is Tim."

He really didn't have her call adults Mister or Miss because she was around them more than kids. They were her family, so it was odd to use titles.

"Sorry Tim," she said with sad eyes.

"It's okay. You didn't hurt my feelings." The young man gave Anna a big smile. It was a little funny. He had her same goofy smile.

"Do you have any children, Tim?" Gibbs asked, trying get to know the young man that his daughter was enamored with.

"I had a daughter." the man said looking at Anna longingly.

Tim didn't realize he was projecting his feelings. But it became obvious when everyone looked at him sadly.

"I'm sorry, Tim," Abby said from the doorway.

"Oh no," he said when he figured out they misunderstood. "She didn't pass away, I had to give her up for adoption." Then out of habit he talked a little about her, too much. "She'll be five tomorrow."

He should have realized that everyone would figure it out. Ever since he had come back to the house he hadn't be away from Anna once. He saw the exact second the man had put all the pieces together in his head.

It was like someone had yelled "murderer". One minute he was talking, the next his was stomach against the wall. Gibbs had his face shoved into the wall… arms twisted behind his back.

"Get her out of here," Gibbs yelled at somebody.

Tim could hear the little girl crying, trying to understand what was happening.

"Boss, let him go. He had no idea until he got here. It was me, it was all me," Tony said, it sounded like he was panicking.

Tim tuned everyone out. As soon as he was released, he made his way for the door. The sooner he left the faster Anna's life would be back to normal. He didn't want to see her just to have her life turned upside down. He just wanted the happy child that was there minutes ago, not the one that was pulled out crying.

Ryan was waiting inside the car; he had thrown a fit earlier and left. Without waiting for Tony or anyone else to come after him he started the car. Maybe he really should cancel the interview. Ryan had been on him to move to Denver with him in a few months, it was looking more attractive.


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own the show NCIS or any characters. **

**True crime stories are the only thing that I've watched lately. Sorry if this is a little dark. **

Gibbs was still seething even hours later. DiNozzo had explained most of everything to him. But Gibbs could tell he was still hiding something else. When he asked Tony if the other man was her other father, the man clammed up. That told him all he needed to know. He didn't care who the young man was, he was not getting Anna.

She had been his since the day she was born. He was the one that got up every two hours. He was the one that had to deal with colic. He had loved that little girl even before he laid eyes on her. His whole life revolved around her.

He even put up with Rosalynn, the babysitter, for her. The woman wouldn't take no for an answer. She had been trying to become the next Mrs. Gibbs since day one. She wasn't even a redhead.

The party had quickly broke up after the incident. The only one left was DiNozzo, who was watching some movie with Anna. Because of DiNozzo, she had an unnatural love of movies. Movies that were much beyond her age level.

Gibbs was down in his basement working on Anna's Christmas present. She had begged for a princess bed. She had saw it on a movie, and that was that. There would be no other bed that would do. She didn't cry and throw a fit for one. No, what she did was worse. She talked about it. She talked about it all the freaking time.

But that wasn't why he was hiding in the basement. No, he just had to get away from Tony and Anna. Tony didn't understand why he refused to call Tim. Anna didn't understand why he had thrown Tim against a wall. Tony may have known the man for five years but he didn't. And he will be damned if he would allow a stranger, who just happens to be her biological parent, near her. It was too big of a risk. The man could be waiting for Gibbs to drop his guard and take off with her. No. He couldn't give the man a chance to do it.

"Hey, boss," DiNozzo called from the top of the stairs.

"What?"

"I need to leave. Tim just called, he said Ryan left him. I'm glad but Tim is all messed up right now."

Ryan. That was the name of the other one. He hadn't said anything while they were there. But Gibbs didn't like the way he sneered at everything. Especially when he was looking at Anna, it was like the man hated the little girl.

Tim waited for Tony in front of the hotel. Ryan had turned in the keycard and given Tim the choice: Leave now with him and never see her again, or stay and lose him. Even with what he told himself he couldn't leave. He would chose Anna over anyone, alive or dead. She was the one thing that kept him going. He may not have seen her, or knew where she was. But her just being alive and out there made him want to make the world better for her.

Ryan had caused a big scene and threw Tim's stuff outside. He was used to Ryan's temper, it was getting worse. What was odd was that before Ryan found out about Brandon Stacks, he wanted nothing to do with Tim. Then, just like magic, he started flirting with him.

Three years ago, when the flirting started, he was suspicious. Ryan had never shown any interest. But Tim was lonely and shy with new people. He could be friends with them, but having a sexual relationship was different. Ryan was the second person he was ever with. The first one he chose to be with. But it always seemed that Ryan wasn't there for a relationship. It was more like he was waiting for something… something that only **he** knew about.

"Daddy, can you read me my new story?" Anna asked as he stepped into the living room.

"Sure," he answered.

Anna ran into her bedroom to get her book. She was excited to hear her favorite book again. The books that everyone else had gotten her were about dolls or animals. She liked animals but only the ones that looked like real animals. When they looked like cartoons she thought they were too silly.

Tim, the man who brought her the book, understood. He told her that he didn't like books like that, either. When he started to read the new book to her, she loved it. She felt sad for the little boy in the story. His dad wasn't very nice. **Her** dad was very nice. At least to her. He could be a little mean to others, but never to her, unless she was being a brat. Jeffery, her babysitter's son, always called her a brat. But she didn't think she was. Sometimes she just knew better than everyone else.

She ran back downstairs with her book in her hand. Once she got to the bottom step, she stopped. The man from earlier was back, standing in the doorway. She turned and ran back upstairs. She didn't like him. She knew he didn't like her because he looked at her with a mean face.

Ryan looked at the man who was raising Tim's daughter. _This was going to be good, he thought_. After he left the hotel, he realized he had the perfect way to keep Tim away from his daughter. Jethro Gibbs was obviously very protective of her. All he had to do was tell the truth… bent just a little.

"What do you what?" Gibbs asked the man. He thought his name was Randy or something like that.

"I just wanted to warn you about Tim." The man's face was hard to read, even for Gibbs.

"What about him?" he asked curiously.

"Tim didn't want to give her up for adoption in the first place. It was after his parents basically forced him into it that he did. He had the choice; college and support or the baby, with no help from them or college to get somewhere in life. I wouldn't trust him around her. He'll grab her and run the first chance he gets."

The man was saying everything that Gibbs had thought. But the feeling was back but this time it felt wrong. There was something about the man the led him to believe he was lying.

"What about you? Are you going to try and take her from me?" Gibbs asked.

It took a minute for Ryan to realize what he meant. "I'm not the other father. I didn't get with Tim until three years ago. I **do** know who the other father is, though."

Gibbs didn't know what to make of the sinister smile the man had. He decided he didn't want to know from him.

"I don't really-

"Brandon Stacks," the man cut him off.

Gibbs only knew about one Brandon Stacks. He **couldn't **mean the same one. There was no way his daughter was the child of a rapist and serial killer.

"Yep, almost six years ago, a sixteen year old Tim walked into the Dynamo Club. Turned out he was just what Brandon was looking for. How do you think Tony knows Tim. He was a victim."

The man was practically laughing when he finished talking. Gibbs was using all the restraint he possessed not to hurt the man. Finally, he just slammed the door in his face.

Lola Stacks watched the agent slamming the door from afar. When Ryan told her where Brandon's daughter was she came right away. It had been three years since they found out about the child. Brandon was very displeased when he found out his child was given up for adoption. Perhaps displeased is an understatement. He was also pissed off at Ryan for not telling them about the baby.

Years ago, when she was a senior in high school and Ryan was a freshman, she had made a mistake. She had already started dating Brandon. But Ryan was always tagging along after her. Brandon traveled a lot with his job but visited her because of the subdivision they were building.

When Brandon first saw Ryan, he wanted him. There was just one thing he didn't count on. Ryan was a sneaky devil. He was able to protect himself from Brandon for years. But Brandon was becoming more obsessive with Brandon. He had expressed interest in experimenting with Ryan. By that time Ryan was a freshman in college. By then he had someone else to give to Brandon. Poor Timothy never saw it coming. How would he have known that it was all a set up?

Ryan's stupid sister had told him where the boy would be. They never told Ryan what exactly had happened. He actually he thought they had just got the boy a little drunk, and he was a willing participant. He had told them everything he knew about the boy. Mostly how the boy froze up when he was terrified. He didn't find out until three years ago that he inadvertently helped start it all. It wasn't until then he found out that Tim was victim number one. Timothy McGee's attack in the parking lot was the first of many. That led to Brandon's addiction with his new favorite thing. Because he was taking his aggression out on the boys, it wasn't being taken out on her anymore.

She started her car and started to drive. Soon she would have Brandon's daughter, her new daughter. Whether he liked it or not, Ryan was going to help her. She quickly followed behind his rental car.


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own the show NCIS or the Characters. **

**This chapter is a little longer. I hope the chapter doesn't seem rushed.**

Tim sat at a table, waiting for Tony and Agent Gibbs. It was a small diner with friendly staff. Tony had set up the mutual meeting ground to make it easier. Agent Gibbs had made it clear that Anna would not be there. Not the Tim blamed him. He understood how delicate the situation was. He just wanted to know a little about her. Getting to meet her once was more than he ever thought would happen. Now he had the chance to really get to know her. He shouldn't be letting his hopes get up. The last view of Agent Gibbs aka hunky guy, was not a good one.

He heard the bell ding over the diner door. He looked up to see Agent Gibbs coming through. Over the years, he had convinced himself the man couldn't look that good. But he was wrong, the man was gorgeous. Tim stood up to greet him. It was funny that he was an inch or so taller than the man now.

"SSA Gibbs, it's good to see you again," Tim said trying to sound less nervous than he felt.

"Just Gibbs. So what did you want?" Gibbs said shortly.

"Can't we wait for Tony?" he asked. Tony being there would make him less a babbling mess.

"Tony's working. Like I'm supposed to be doing. What was so important?" The man looked to be losing his patience.

"They accepted my application to NCIS. I start testing soon, then training."

"I know what happens. Are we done?" he asked.

"Please, I just want to see her, get to know her. I know she is your daughter. I'm not trying to be her father, I just want to know her." He laid everything out on the table. It was make or break time, and he knew it. This was his last chance.

"Who is her other father?" Gibbs asked. He knew the answer, but wanted to see what the young man would say.

"That's really none of your business, he's not in the picture anymore."

It was the first time that Gibbs saw the man get angry. Even when Gibbs pinned him up against the wall he wasn't angry.

"Point taken," he said. It was obvious from Tim's rigid stance that the ex could be telling the truth. Deciding to show his hand, he said, "Your fiancé said you would take her the first chance you got."

Tim froze. He couldn't believe Ryan was trying to hurt him. On second thought he could, Ryan didn't like to lose. Even if he was losing something he really didn't want. Last week, after Ryan had left him outside the hotel he had called his sister. He had her and her boyfriend go and pack his stuff and move it out. The plus was that Ryan didn't like Tim's stuff overtaking the house. Not that he had much anyway. After his mother had divorced his dad four years ago she was able to send him a little money.

Once her fear of his father was gone, she was like a different person. When he was little she was caring and sweet as long as his dad was gone. Which was most of the time. When his father made Admiral four years ago, his mom said she had done what was asked of her. Now she was dating a retired doctor from Boston. Tim had kept his promise to himself of not seeing his father again. He had video chatted with his mom but hadn't seen her in person.

Sarah was the only one he really had anything to do with. She had lived with him and Ryan for a couple of months when she started college. But Ryan had chased her out with his attitude.

"Ryan is no longer my anything. Please, I just don't know what else to say. You are the one in control here." Tim fought the tears that tried to escape, crying wasn't like him.

"Why did you chose a closed adoption then?" Gibbs asked.

"It wasn't my choice, none of this was. I'm not trying to get in anyone's way." He knew he had lost the fight, he just knew it.

"Okay, Timothy let's talk," the man said before taking a seat. For the first time in a long time, Tim felt hope.

Gibbs watched Anna dance around the living room. It had been a month since he started to allow Tim to visit. This was the first time he was going to let Tim take her somewhere alone. After a lot of soul searching and reflection, and DiNozzo sticking his nose where it didn't belong, he had given in.

Anna had been over the moon when Tim had told her about the Crime Museum. She had started talking about it all the time. When Gibbs offered to take her, she let him down gently. She said she just wanted her and Tim time. Tim then had tried to talk her into all three of them going. That was a no go, she was determined.

But he was much more secure in letting Tim take Anna for the afternoon. After talking with Tony and Tim, he found out what a manipulative bastard Ryan Todd was.

Then there was the other thing. What he didn't expect was the feelings he was having for the young man. He would say he was about a 2 on the Kinsey Scale. Not that he really thought much of it, but he had looked into it after his first encounter. The feelings for the young man were new. He hadn't had more than lust feelings for the men he had slept with. But it was more with Tim, he just didn't know what to call it yet. It wasn't love but it might be the makings of it. That thought made him want to step back from the situation. But unfortunately there was a little girl who had grown attached to Tim.

"Daddy, I'm I pretty?" Anna asked as she twirled around. She was wearing a light blue t-shirt under jean overalls.

"It's very nice," he told her. It had been a long work week. He was glad that there was no emergencies he had to tend to.

"Not pretty?" she asked looking up at him with her wide blue eyes.

He didn't know what her new obsession with everything being pretty came from. She had never asked that before, until a couple months before. This time the blame was all Abby. Every outfit Anna tried on Abby would say she was pretty, beautiful, or gorgeous. He didn't like that she was starting to think looks were all that mattered.

That was another reason he was okay with Tim hanging around. Abby was great with her but sometimes acted like Anna was dress up doll. Abby was very smart but she didn't share that wisdom with Anna. Tim on the other hand had started working with Anna on different activities that she had to use her brain. One being the Crime Museum. He made it fun for her, he said once, that it was stuff he wished his dad would have done with him. Then he spent the next thirty minutes backtracking so Gibbs didn't think he was getting too involved in her life.

"You look very smart," he said instead.

She beamed up at him and ran back upstairs to get her backpack.

Tim looked in the rearview at Anna sleeping in the back. She was in her booster car seat, fallen asleep as soon as they made it out of the parking lot. They had spent hours talking and looking around the museum. Anna had an inquisitive nature. If he didn't know the answer, she would make him ask a member of the staff. One time it was the custodian. She said the man cleaned the area all the time so he would know the answer. She was right the man did know the answer.

She slept the whole time back to her house. Once he was there Gibbs met him outside.

"How was it?" Gibbs asked as he pulled a sleeping Anna out. She stirred a little bit but fell back asleep.

"I had a blast, I think she did too. She talked about how her dad puts away bad guys. She is very proud of you," Tim said smiling at the older man.

Gibbs returned the smile led Tim into the house. Anna was still soundly asleep. He decided to lay her down in bed. He'd wake her up in about fifteen minutes. She usually woke up herself after getting out of the car.

"Do you want to stay for dinner?" he asked Tim. It would be a treat for Anna to have Tim stay. Truth be told, it would be a treat for him too. The young man had wormed his way into their lives, and he didn't feel bad about that at all at the moment.

"I don't want to be a bother," Tim said quietly.

"No bother, you're cooking," Gibbs said to ease the man. It worked, Tim laughed and they went about preparing dinner together.

"Is she allergic to anything?" Tim asked after dinner.

Anna had been excited that he was staying for dinner. She was playing with her building blocks while they talked.

"She has a real bad reaction to poison ivy. She is not a good patient. But she's a healthy little girl, smart too." He couldn't help but brag a little. She was an amazing little girl.

"So tell me about you," Tim said, shocking Gibbs.

"Not much to tell, I work, come home take care of Anna then when she is asleep I work in the basement."

That sounded socially lonely to Tim, but the one thing he learned about Gibbs was he was a solitary person. He had let Anna into his life, and his colleagues when he wanted. He knew that from Tony, Tony on the other hand was a very social person.

"No, significant other?" Tim asked, hoping it sounded just like chitchat.

"Nah," was his only answer.

"I don't mean to pry, but when my dad told me about the adoptive parents he said you were married. Was he lying or did something happened?" Tim had seen the sadness in Gibbs eyes when he let his guard down.

"Stephanie was my fourth wife. She decided she didn't want to be a mom. She thought she would be stuck with Anna all the time."

Tim tried to keep his temper in check. But it did piss him off that someone thought spending time with Anna was being "stuck."

"But no one since?" Tim ground out.

"No, I haven't had the time. Anna takes up all my time that I'm not working. I don't regret it, she is my life."

Tim's anger that had been building faded away. He didn't know what to say. They started to talk about mundane things.

An hour later Tim stood up to leave. "Thank you for letting me take her today," he said honestly. Anna had already gone to bed.

Gibbs stepped closer to him, seeming like he was going to shake his hand. But then he surprised him with a kiss. Tim stood there shocked, he didn't expect this from the man. Had he been that obvious on wanting him? He didn't think so, he had always been good at covering his emotions, so much being called cold by some people.

Gibbs pulled away from the man when he didn't return the kiss. Thinking he had overstepped he started to apologize, but was cut off.

"Why?" Tim asked quietly.

"I'm sorry, I thought you wanted it too." Gibbs was ashamed of himself. He knew some of Tim's history and here he was forcing himself on the man.

"No, I do, I j-just want to know why," Tim stammered.

"Well, Tim, I thought that was obvious," Gibbs said smiling at the young man.

Tim cautiously smiled then leaned in to kiss Gibbs. It wasn't long before they made their way to Gibbs bedroom.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Gibb's asked hesitantly. It had been a while since he was with anyone, longer since he was with a man.

"I'm sure," Tim said grinning like a fool. He had never been more sure about anything in his life. This was what he had wanted since the first time he saw the man.

Gibbs guided him to the bed, the back of his knees hit the bed. Once he fell backwards on the bed Gibbs walked back to the door. Before he could say anything, Gibbs locked the door. "Oh yeah," he thought, "The door needed to be locked."

"Umm… You have condoms right?" he asked. That was a must.

"Uh huh," Gibbs said smiling stalking towards the bed.

With Ryan there was never any passion. Just a couple of kisses from this man and he was burning up. He couldn't wait to see what the rest of the night brought.


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own the show NCIS or characters. **

**Thank you all so much for the reviews. Because of what a review had posted it gave me an idea on something. It's not in this chapter but it is soon. You all are making this first fan fiction of mine a great experience. **

A week after his night with Jethro, Tim started to worry. Jethro hadn't answered his phone since. When they were in bed together, he had told Tim to call him Jethro. Tim wasn't crazy about the name but it wasn't his. The only person he had told about the encounter was Kate when she called. He didn't want Tony to feel in the middle if he was getting blown off. He was sure he was.

That didn't matter, yeah it hurt but that wasn't the problem. With Jethro ignoring his calls he hadn't gotten to see Anna all week. That was what was really hurting him. He never had the best of luck with guys before, why should it be different now? Tim was supposed to leave for Glynco, Georgia in a few hours. He wanted to see Jethro and Anna one more time. He was going to be in Georgia for over two months for training.

He had to settle for leaving a message on Jethro's voicemail. It would be breaking his trust if he went over without an invitation. Tony was in the Bahamas with his new girlfriend, Daphne. They had been together for a couple of weeks. She won an all-expense paid vacation, and invited Tony to go with her. The man apparently hadn't taken a vacation in a long time. He had called Tim three days ago before he flew out. It was clear that Jethro didn't tell Tony about them sleeping together.

Four hours later he was sitting on the uncomfortable chair waiting for his flight. It had been delayed, and they didn't know for how long yet.

Gibbs checked his voicemail again. He deleted the ones from Tim as soon as he could. Then he pocketed his phone again. He couldn't face the man again. He had taken advantage of Tim. Tim was only calling because he wanted to see Anna. Gibbs was too old for him, it was only a matter of time before Tim realized it. It was for the best to stop it all before they were more invested.

Anna had been asking to see Tim, she usually talked to him a couple times during the week, and then saw him on the weekend. She even had a temper tantrum that morning. Gibbs just needed time to sort out his feelings. He knew it wasn't right not to call Tim back, but he just couldn't at the moment. It was more than just him. There was also Tim's want to be near Anna. Just how far would he go to be involved in her life? Did he just sleep with Gibbs to be close to her? No, he didn't really believe that. He made up his mind, as soon as he got home he would call Tim and ask him over. Maybe they could even have a cookout.

It had been a quiet week without DiNozzo. He missed the loud mouth a little bit.

A few hours later he was headed to pick Anna from the sitter's. Rosalynn lived only a few miles from him.

He knocked on the door loudly. Sometimes they were out back playing.

"Jethro," Rosalynn said as she answered the door. There was surprise in her wide dark eyes.

"Hello, Rosalynn, where's my girl?"

It was odd because Anna was usually at the door waiting for him.

"I don't understand. Mr. McGee already came to get her."

Ice filled Gibbs veins at that simple statement. He leaned on the door way so he wouldn't drop.

"What do you mean? Mr. McGee picked her up." He knew it, he should have listened to his years of experience instead of his heart.

"You sent the message," Rosalynn said looking scared.

"I didn't send you any message," he snapped.

The plump woman ran back in the house, seconds later she had a phone in her hands. She shoved the phone at him, pointing at the screen.

It was a text sent over an hour ago, sure enough it was from his phone number.

_I'm sending a friend to pick up Anna. His name is Tim McGee, he will pick her up soon. _

"I didn't send this!" he yelled.

"B-But how did it come from your phone?" she asked as tears ran down her face.

"I don't know, I've got to go. Call if you hear from her or him again," he told the woman. But he knew it was too late. He needed help. He pulled out his phone and called Abby.

"What's up, Gibbs," she asked cheerily.

"Have you left your lab yet?" he asked, trying to keep panic out of his voice.

"No, I was just headed out."

"I need you to track someone," he said as he got into his car and headed back to NCIS.

"Who?" He heard the click of her keyboard.

"Timothy McGee. He kidnapped Anna. I'm calling the police next but I don't want to wait on their channels."

He heard a curse from the usually happy woman and then a few seconds later.

"He bought a ticket to Savannah yesterday. His flight… is delayed. His phone says he's at the airport already." She rattled off the information and he disconnected.

He next called someone he was sure could get to the airport in time.

"Fornell," the cool voice said.

"Anna been taken. The man who has her is named Timothy McGee, he is at the airport waiting on a flight to Savannah. I'm still twenty out."

"I'll get there before he can sneak off, see you soon."

He knew he just released a bloodhound but he didn't care. He didn't protect Shannon and Kelly, that wasn't going to happen this time. Timothy McGee just signed his own death warrant. He had let the doe eyes and innocent face fool him. He didn't play around, that bastard wasn't going anywhere with Anna.


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own the show NCIS or characters. **

**Last night I wrote quite a bit. I'm editing those chapters out as I go. During the work week I don't get much time for writing. **

"Mr. McGee," a voice called.

Tim looked up to see a man walking quickly towards him. He man wasn't very big but he screamed power and intimation. It didn't hurt there were four huge men behind him. Tim didn't know what they wanted but he knew it couldn't be good.

"Yes," he said when the man stood in front of him.

"Where is she?" the man snarled.

"Who?" He was confused, it was obvious they were looking for someone else.

"Anna Gibbs," the man bit out.

Tim's body almost dropped; out of everything he was not expecting him to say that.

"What do you mean? Anna is with her father, SSA Gibbs." He just then thought something had happened to Gibbs. There he was upset with the man and he was hurt or something. But that couldn't be right because Tony would call him. Except Tony was out of the country.

"No she's not, can you come with me." It wasn't a question.

Anna had been missing for two hours. Fornell had finally agreed to let Gibbs question Tim. Rosalynn was on her way to make an identification.

Gibbs walked into the small integration room. Tim sat at the table looking blank. It was like he wasn't even there anymore.

"Where is she?" Gibbs spat.

"I don't know, like I told Agent Fornell. Please, I didn't take her. You're looking in the wrong place. You have to find her." Life was sparking back in to Tim's eyes.

"We have a witness that you picked her up." Gibbs walked behind the chair where Tim was seated. He grabbed the man's hair and slammed his head, face first, into the table.

"Tell the truth. Where is she?" Gibbs was going to get his answer. The man's tears running down he face didn't mean anything to him. Nor did he care when the tears mixed with blood coming from his nose.

"I don't know. Please find her," Tim whispered trying to keep from calling out about the pain in his face.

The door opened and Fornell came in.

"Tobias, this has to be done," Gibbs snapped. He knew something wasn't right but his brain was only on one thing. To find Anna.

"The witness is here for the identification."

Gibbs and Fornell walked into the observation room. Inside was standing Rosalynn. Her face was red and blotchy from crying.

"Okay, Ms. Nelson, would you tell us if this is the man that picked up Anna today." Fornell hit the light turning on the window to show inside the interrogation room.

Rosalynn walked up to the window and looked. After a few moments she turned and looked right into his eyes.

"Jethro, that's not the man," she said with a hiccup.

"That's Timothy McGee, the one you said picked her up." He looked into the room where Tim sat hunched and crying. His face bloodied because of Gibbs.

Rosalynn gasped. "It wasn't a joke."

Completely lost he asked, "What wasn't a joke?"

"When the man came to get her, he introduced himself as Tim McGee. Anna came running up and called him another name. He said it was a joke between them."

"What was the other name?" He barely kept from shaking the woman.

"Ryan," she said before bursting out in tears again.

Gibbs cursed. He ran back to the other room.

"Where is Ryan?" he demanded.

Tim looked up and stared at Gibbs surprised. Behind him Agent Fornell came in and gave him a couple of tissues for his nose.

He held it to his nose to stop the blood.

"What do you mean? He's in Denver I guess. I haven't heard from him since he left me. Not that I care. What does this have to do with anything? You need to find Anna? Please, she's only a little girl," he begged.

"Anna called the man who picked her up Ryan. But she only met the man once. How does she remember someone she only met once, over a month ago?" Gibbs asked suspiciously.

"She didn't like him. She told me once she was glad I didn't bring him back. Kids remember people they don't like. They read people better than adults sometimes," Tim said. He didn't know why Ryan would take Anna.

Gibbs had Abby track Ryan Todd's phone. He was on his way to the location when his phone rang.

"Gibbs," he answered.

"Hey, Boss, I'm boarding my plane any minute. I'm coming as fast as I can. Have you found her yet?" Tony asked hopefully.

"No, I'm on my way to the location. Call when you land." If she wasn't at the location he needed as many people he could trust to find her.

Anna cried in as the mean woman yelled at her again. The man named Ryan had given her to the woman. She wouldn't even call her by her own name. The woman insisted she was her mother. And she said Anna wasn't her name, she said she was only to answer to Gillian. She didn't like that name, it wasn't hers.

She kept waiting for her dad to come and get her. She felt bad for yelling at him that morning. She just missed seeing Tim. When she heard Ryan say his name was Tim she knew that wasn't right. But she thought he was going to take her to him.

There were two other kids with the woman but they didn't talk. They were older than her. The woman was mean to them too.

The woman started yelling in her phone.

"What's your names?" she whispered to the girl and boy.

"Shhh…," the boy hissed.

"My name is Kylie, I'm six. That's B.J. he's eight," Kylie whispered.

"You shut up back there," the woman yelled.

Anna was scared of the woman so she stopped talking. She got worried when they stopped in front of a house. She didn't like it, it looked like one of the houses in the scary movies Tony watches.

She wished they would come and get her. Tony promised to bring her something from his trip. But she would give all of her stuff to just be home again. She didn't need presents or anything pretty. She sniffled as she thought about her family.

The woman grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the car. She cried out when the woman's nails dug into her arm.

She was put in a room that had a bunk bed.

"This is your room, I don't want to hear anything from you." She turned to the boy and girl. "You two tell her the rules."

The woman slammed the door behind her. There was a clicking noise after that.

"What's that noise?" she asked.

"Mama locked the door," B.J. said. He climbed up on the top bunk and hugged his legs.

"I want my daddy," Anna cried.

"Shhh… Mama doesn't like noise. But on Sunday's Grandma and Grandpa come over. They're really nice," Kylie said.

"My Grandpa went to heaven," Anna said wiping her face.

"Just go along with whatever she says. She's sick, sometimes she thinks Dad is talking to her," B.J. said from the top bunk.

"Where is your dad?" she asked.

"Dead. But she talks like she talks to him all the time. She acts like he is here with us. But he's not though," B.J. said leaning over the bunk.

"Why am I here?" Anna asked. She didn't know any of these people.

"You're our sister," B.J. said before curling back on the bed.


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own the show NCIS or characters. **

**Don't hate me for this chapter. **

Ryan knew he had made the wrong choice, again. As the Feds surrounded him with weapons pulled, he thought about how this could end. How it all began was a story in itself.

He had loved Lola since the moment he met her. But she didn't want him, she wanted Brandon. Just hanging out with her was enough for him. At least he thought it was. Then he met the man, after that he had his own problems.

The man kept trying to corner him. He shut down pass after pass. But the man had gotten more aggressive. When Ryan started college he thought he was safe. But that was when Brandon started showing up where he worked. This time Lola wasn't there to slow him down.

It was then the idea of telling Brandon about Tim came to him. Brandon had said he just wanted to experiment with a guy. He overheard Kate and Tim talking about his plans to go to Dynamo. The boy said he wanted to lose his virginity. He just thought he was giving them both a push to each other. Then maybe if Brandon liked being with guys, Ryan could console Lola.

The night that Tim went to the Dynamo was the last time Ryan talked to Lola or Brandon for some time. Tim seemed to not hang around his house much after that according to Kate. Ryan just lost himself in classes, he had no idea what had really happened.

Then four months later out of the blue, Lola called. She said that she needed to talk to him. He came home to find Tim trying to stay the night in his room. He wasn't the most social person at the best of times. He usually stayed in Kate's room anyway. Didn't matter that they were sixteen, she didn't have the equipment Tim went for.

He went to Lola's house the next night and that was his second mistake. Lola had just gave birth to her second child. He found out he was there so Brandon could have some stress release. The hit to his head at least made the memories fuzzy, but they were still there.

He had known about Tim's pregnancy but didn't know who the father was. He knew Tim probably had sex with Brandon but who else had he been with. It wasn't until after his own attack he questioned Tim's willingness. But he had nothing to base that on, Tim showed no distress. Then again neither had he.

Then three years ago he had visited Tim with Kate. He overheard them talking about the rape and the baby. Then soon after he heard about Brandon's murder; it couldn't have happened to a nicer guy. He seemed to have tried to bully those that were bigger than him.

He went straight to Lola, because even after everything, he still loved her. He then made mistake number three, he told her about the baby. It was soon after that he suspected she was losing her mind.

When she told him to start dating Tim, so he could find out where the baby was, he told her no. She then used her only ace. To tell his family and Tim's that he had practically wrapped Tim up in a bow for Brandon. Tim had only been sixteen, so there was criminal charges in there too.

He hated every minute he was with Tim, but he was always gentle with him. He didn't Tim to ever think he was like Brandon. But really was he that different?

He had to admit he was pissed when Tim ended it. He had treated the man well, and this was how he thanked him. That was why he took great pleasure in telling Agent Gibbs that Tim was untrustworthy.

But when Lola came to him about kidnapping, he told her absolutely not. Then she called him a month later and told him that Tim was sleeping with the agent. Tim wasn't going to get the happy family that was denied to Ryan. If he couldn't have happily ever after with Lola, Tim couldn't have a happily ever after with Gibbs and the brat.

He knew they would make him tell where Anna was. He couldn't betray Lola. He gave the lead agent a smile before raising his gun. There would be no happy endings for any of them. The smile was still there as the bullets pierced his skin.

The world had ended for him almost a month ago. Losing Anna was the final blow. The only reason his heart was still beating was because there was a chance she could still be alive.

Gibbs made Tim leave soon after he was cleared of fault. He wanted nothing to do with the man who caused all of this. He had brought that man into Gibbs' house. Because of him, her kidnapper wasn't a complete stranger so she went with him.

Gibbs had taken a leave of absence. He tried to quit but Vance refused to put in the paperwork. He didn't care, he didn't care about anything. Almost anything. He spend day in and day out looking for Anna.

Her room was the same, he had finished her bed but didn't put it up there. He wanted everything the same for her when he brought her home. There wasn't any other option, she had to come home. He had promised her she was safe. This was all Timothy McGee's fault. He hoped the man understood what he had done.

Tim snuck quietly into the house. It was just by luck he was able to put the pieces of the puzzle together. Kate was still dealing with Ryan's crime and death. But by chance he ran into his old friend Oscar. He had went back home to see if anyone knew anything. The FBI had already done it but they hadn't talked to Oscar.

He had noticed the guilt all over Oscar's face. It didn't take long before he broke. He said that Ryan paid him to hack into some agent's phone. He knew he was doing wrong but Ryan told him that Tim just wanted to see her. That he would talk to her and take her back to her father. Tim believed him, Oscar was intelligent but had no common sense.

Together they traced Ryan's life as far back as both could remember. That led them to Lola Christian. Tim had hyperventilated when he found out she married Brandon Stacks. He had sat outside the woman's house for a couple hours. It was when she left that things got a little illegal. He had broken into the woman's house. He had regretted not going home sooner. He might have already had Anna if he had.

He heard quiet voices from behind a padlocked door. The woman obviously wasn't expecting anyone to come in her house. Because the key was still in the padlock. He didn't know what he would find behind the door but he heard voices. That had to mean whoever behind it was at least alive. He turned the key until the lock snapped open. A shushing sound came from inside the room. He took the lock off and pocketed it.

Slowly he opened the door. What he saw shocked him. Inside was a small girl, not Anna, and a little boy. They had bags under their eyes and looked like they needed a good meal. They also looked terrified.

"It's alright, I'm not going to hurt you," he told them.

"TIM!" a voice shouted. From under the bottom of the bunk bed Anna scurried out. She ran full speed at him, and he barely had enough time to get over his shock to catch her.

She was thinner than before and paler, but no signs of abuse.

"Can you take me to Daddy," he cried into his shirt.

He held her tightly and told her he would. His eyes rose to the other small children. He sat Anna down and pulled out his phone. He called 911 and gave a short recap of what was going on. He wanted to get the kids out of the house. The cops could look at it, they didn't need to stay a minute more.

"Come on, let's go wait for the cops outside."

"NO!" the little boy yelled.

"Mama, won't like us out there," Anna cried out. He gritted his teeth. It wasn't the right time to get mad, that was for later.

"She isn't your mother," he told Anna. "And she shouldn't be locking you in rooms," he told the two others.

He was just about to start begging when he heard the sirens. There must have been a car close. He breathed a sigh of relief, the children would be safe.

"C-Can we go to Grandma's?" the little girl asked.

"Where is your grandmother?" He didn't want to say yes because it wasn't his call.

"I don't know she used to visit a lot but we haven't seen her since Gillian came." Who was Gillian? Anna tense up, telling him she was Gillian.

Well if he kidnapped a kid he sure didn't want people to see said kidnapped kid, so it made sense.

There was pounding on the front door. He walked out and opened it. He was greeted by two burly cops.

"They're in here," he said showing them the way.

He pulled out the lock and handed it the cop closest to him. While the cops started talking to the children he walked over to the bed and sat. It was only a moment before Anna climbed into his lap. Pulling out his phone he called the number he had been waiting a month to call.

Gibbs looked down at his phone when it rang. Tim again, the man had called ten times in the last twenty minutes. He had also sent texts that Gibbs didn't read. The phone stopped and he went back to eating his mushy cereal.

His phone went off again he grabbed it to turn it off until he noticed it was Tony.

"Gibbs," he answered. Tony might have information on Anna, as unlikely as it was after a month.

"Tim's got her," Tony all but screamed into the phone.

"What?" he asked trying to make sense of the statement.

"Tim found her, she is in his arms right now. I'm leaving right now. Do you want me to pick you up?" He thought for a half a second, while Tony was a scary driver, he himself would probably kill them both speeding to get to there.

"Yes," he said before disconnecting.

It turned out Tony was already in front of his house. Manassas, Maryland, that's where his daughter was. He got a call from Fornell on the way. He had just been contacted by the LEO's. They already had a head start on them.

He didn't know how Tim found her, he didn't care at the moment. Later he would, but only after holding her in his arms for about four or five years.

The drive seemed to go at a snail's pace, even though he saw the speedometer stay at around eighty. Soon they were pulling onto a street filled with cops and FBI vehicles.

Gibbs didn't have his badge because he threw it at Vance but they got in with Tony's. The small shabby house was filled with people. He looked around for Anna but didn't see her.

"Excuse me sir," a paunchy detective said, stopping him with a hand on his chest.

"Yes," he growled.

"Are you by chance Agent Jethro Gibbs or Agent Anthony DiNozzo?"

"Yes, I'm Agent Gibbs." Maybe. He'd have to ask Vance about that.

"Mr. McGee took the children next door. There were too many people in here collecting evidence."

Gibbs turned around and ran across the street to a small, clean house.

A short woman in her early eighties answered the door.

"Oh, hello, come in, come in," she said gesturing them in.

As soon as he walked in the door a loud squeal sounded from inside.

"Daddy!" Anna yelled, as she tackled his legs.

He leaned down and wrapped his arms around her, picking her up. He held her tightly and for the first time let himself feel since she had been gone. He paid no attention to what was going on around him.

Tim's breath caught as he watched father and daughter. He was happy he could give this to them.

They were treading a fine line with the police at the moment. Tim had broken into a house after all. The plus was that Anna was found there. The two other children were bordering on malnutrition. When they tried to question Lola she lost it and tried to stab a cop. So he had that going for him. He didn't know what was wrong with her but he knew it wasn't jail she was going to, it was a nice long stay at mental help facility.

B.J. and Kylie's grandparents where with the social worker now. They were working out to get custody of them. They had started becoming suspicious of their daughter's sanity and actually had thought about calling CPS. But that was only recently when she wouldn't let them see the children. The children were excited about going with their grandparents.

Five hours later Gibbs was on his way home. He had thanked Tim but made it clear that all contact had to be stopped. He wasn't going to risk her again. He was grateful and told Tim he would help him get his placement back. The man didn't go to Glynco for his training because of the kidnapping.

Gibbs felt guilt about how he had treated the young man. First, he had slept with the man then ignored him. Then he smashed his face into a table. Even after he found out the man did nothing wrong he couldn't forgive him. He knew it wasn't fair or right but he lost Anna because of him. No matter what feelings he was starting to have for Tim, Anna always came first. He hoped that Tim found someone that treated him right. He ground his teeth together thinking of someone else with the sweet, shy man.


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own the show NCIS or the characters. **

**This is a really short chapter but needed.**

"Norfolk, really?" Tony asked.

Tim laughed. "Yep."

He liked that he would be a good distance away from Gibbs. He really didn't need to be stressed at the moment.

"Well, at least you get your pick. You're only a hop, skip and a jump from Little Creek. You could get you a big SEAL daddy," DiNozzo said, laughing. "Oww," he said suddenly.

"What happened?" Tim asked. He was unpacking his measly possessions while talking to Tony on the phone.

"Gibbs hit me," Tony said pouting.

Tim's heart hurt just hearing the man's name. It had been three months since he saw the man and four since he slept with the man. He knew he would have to talk to the man soon but he still had five months. He rubbed his hand over his stomach feeling the small bump. He was showing much sooner this time around but the doctor said that was normal. First being his second pregnancy, and second since there were two of them in there. He really should call Gibbs and tell him to throw those condoms out. They sure as hell didn't work.

He knew one thing for sure, there was no way he was giving up his children this time. He had a secure job now, at least he wasn't a field agent. All he had to do was pass training, and he did. Now he was going to be in the computer lab all day. It was safest for the babies. He hadn't told anyone but his boss about his pregnancy. Not even Tony knew.

He opened the door to his small apartment. It was a one room apartment. He thought his days of living in a dorm was over. How wrong he was. His fingers itched to call Gibbs. He wanted to know how he and Anna were doing. He missed both of them terribly.

Sitting down in his computer chair he lost himself in the latest video game he had gotten.


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own the show NCIS or characters. **

**I love all the reviews, thank you all so much. **

Tim stood up to stretch his back. Sitting hunched over a computer for hours at a time was killing it. He had another month before paternity leave. He was seven months as of yesterday.

Tomorrow he was planning on going to D.C. and seeing Gibbs face to face. The man had blocked Tim's number. He had even called from his office phone to get ahold of Gibbs. That was when the man changed his number. Tim didn't even get more than one word out before he was hung up on.

"God, you're huge," Dale said.

He liked Dale, the man was charming, funny and open about his sexuality. Tim had never met someone as free as Dale; he was a little older than Tim. He was 5'4 with brown eyes and wavy, shoulder length blonde hair.

Their boss, Keagan, had been on him to look more professional for the job. Dale pointed out that no one ever came into their computer lab. For a little guy Dale was loud and brash. He called it his Napoleon complex.

Dale also convinced him to move in with him. He was horrified to see Tim's small efficiency apartment. When Tim saw Dale's beautiful Gablefront house with a porch, he had fallen in love with the house on sight. When Dale asked him to move in at first he said no. Then Dale talked about being lonely in his house; that he would love for Tim and the babies to move in.

It felt good to be wanted. It had been so long since that had happened in his personal life. Dale was also his confidante in everything Gibbs related. Tony was spending so much time with his girlfriend that he hadn't come to see him. That meant Tony didn't know about the pregnancy.

"You saw me ten minutes ago," he complained.

"I know, but I think each baby has grown in that time."

"Ha ha, very funny. Are you ready to go home?" he asked Dale.

"Yeah, we'll leave soon, but you have a visitor."

Dale reopened the door and revealed a grinning, Anthony DiNozzo.

Tony's eyes went wide before he let out a loud whistle. "McGeek, you either swallowed a watermelon or baby number two is on the way. And by the looks of it, any day now?"

Tim knew he looked huge. He was as big now at only seven months as he was when he was full term with Anna. The doctor told him not to expect to get to full term this time. Just to get as far as possible to make the chances of survival greater.

"I'm only twenty-eight weeks. By the time the babies come I'll be a whale."

"Babies? Wow! So who's the proud papa? Please don't tell me it was Ryan the Lunatic." Tony shuddered at the thought.

Tim looked happy, his eyes were still a little dull. He knew the light was only there when he was near Anna. Which was why he was there.

"Don't worry, they're not. What are you doing here?" Tim asked. Tony didn't blame him for being suspicious, he hadn't told him he was coming.

"Daphne wanted to meet you. We had someone tag along though."

"Who?" Tim asked apprehensively.

Tony smiled before walking back over to the door. He gestured to someone outside of it. Tim was struck speechless when a tall, raven haired woman and a small girl walked in.

"A-Anna," he choked out.

Anna's eyes zeroed in on his stomach. She walked over and put her small hand on it.

"What's in there?" she asked.

"Two little babies." Her eyes grew watery and she dropped her hand.

"You have two babies now," she cried.

Tim looked at Tony for an explanation. Tony seemed to be lost on what to do.

"What's going on?" he asked Tony.

"Gibbs told her the truth. He told her a couple of months ago, about being your biological daughter. He finally allowed me to bring her. He's ashamed of the way he had treated you. He's working on things, even seeing a therapist. He's trying to figure out why he became Fort Knox overnight."

Huge sobs came from the small child. Tim grabbed her hand and led her to his desk.

"What's wrong, Anna?" He sat down in his chair to come closer to her eye level, his body didn't bend anymore.

"You don't want me anymore. You have new babies."

He pulled her into his arms, "I'll always want you. I love getting to spend any time with you. I'm so lucky that your daddy said you could come to see me." He held her until her sobs calmed.

"I need to talk to Gibbs, I've been trying to call him for a while. Tony would you call him and convince him to talk to me. Even if it's on the phone."

Tony nodded before pulling out his phone. After a few minutes of quiet talk, he handed the phone to Tim. He stood up and had Anna sit in his chair. He took the phone into the hallway.

Gibbs knew he was stuck now. He had told Tony he would listen to McGee. After Tim saved Anna and he refused to let them see each other, he knew he had messed up. But he didn't know how to fix it, so he just ignored the whole thing.

"Hello," he heard Tim say quietly.

"What is it your need?" he said sharply. Why couldn't he just stop being so cold to the man.

"Umm… I just thought you would want to know. You are going to be a father again. I'm twenty-eight weeks pregnant, I haven't been with anyone else, and they are yours. I'm not asking anything from you, I'll do this alone."

Gibbs held the phone to his head and stammered, until he realized the man had disconnected the call. He dropped the phone on his desk and stared at it like it was a snake.

He grabbed the phone and called Tony's phone back.

"Hey, boss," Tony answered.

"Is he really pregnant?" he ground out.

"Oh yeah, big as a house. Hey, only Gibbs can hit me," Tony said pouting.

"What's Tim's address?" he asked.

He heard some debate after that, but got the address. He told Tony that he could leave Anna with Tim because he would be there soon.


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own the show NCIS or the characters. **

**I just finished this chapter and read it through twice. I'm sorry for any mistakes. **

Gibbs knocked on the door of the nice-looking house; it wasn't a place he would think Tim would want to live. He hadn't stopped thinking about what Tim had said. If it was true that Tim was pregnant by him then he would be there for them. That was something else, Tim had said "they" to him. Did that mean that there were more than one?

When the door was answered it wasn't by Tim. Standing in front of him was a short, blonde man. His hair was pulled back in a ponytail. He was also glaring at him with such anger that if Gibbs were a different man he would have stepped back.

"Is Tim here?" he asked.

"He's inside spending time with Anna. You are lucky he is a different kind of person than you. He would never keep your children away from you." The man opened the door wider letting Gibbs in.

He followed the blonde man into a small living room. Inside, was Tim sitting on the couch, and up against his side was Anna. She was patting his stomach and talking. Looking up, she saw Tim walk in.

"Daddy, Tim is having two babies. Did you know they can hear me? I've been telling them stories." She giggled as she bounced up and gave him a hug.

Gibbs couldn't believe how big Tim was. There was no doubt he was very pregnant.

"Hey, short stuff, how about we go make some cookies?" Dale said to Anna.

"Cookies?" she asked with a big smile. She looked at Gibbs for permission.

"Sure, go ahead." He needed to talk to Tim without worrying about upsetting Anna.

"Yay! I get to make the babies' cookies!" She ran past Gibbs and the blonde man into what he could only guess was the kitchen.

"If you need me, just call. I may not win the fight, but he'll be walking funny for the rest of the night," the blonde said to Tim.

It pissed him off when Tim laughed. But he did tell the man that he would be okay. The men swaggered into the kitchen.

"Okay, what did you want to talk about?" Tim asked cutting to the chase.

"I want you to move to D.C. I've already talked to Vance. There's a slot open for you in Cyber Crimes there. I'll help you move. There is an apartment building near my house. That way I can see the babies anytime." Gibbs said rapidly. "And you can see Anna," he added…clearly as an afterthought.

Tim had realized what he had missed. Seeing the man at sixteen, Tim had developed a teenage crush on him. It was that crush and obsessing over that night, which led him to sleeping with Gibbs. But instead of letting the night go and learning his lesson, he obsessed about that too.

He didn't have the option to just never see the man again. Even if he wasn't pregnant, because Gibbs had Anna. Anna and the babies were everything to Tim. Dale had made him realized he found men who treated him like dirt. He was drawn to them because that's what he felt he deserved. Men that were like his father: cold, distant, violent.

"I'm not moving. I like my job here and I like where I live. I can be completely open about myself. We've already started work on the twins' room. And yes, even though you didn't ask, they are twins. I don't know their genders because I wanted it to be a surprise. I won't keep them from you, because that is cruel to the children as well as the parent. I know this from experience. You and my father have taught me how NOT to parent a child. You put your own wants and needs before your children's best interests.

"If you have any more questions you can ask me nicely or talk to my lawyer. She's already written up a custody agreement. She was planning on sending it out next week, I'll tell her to send it out as soon as possible. Just so you know, I have kept track of every one of my calls to inform you about the babies. So don't even think about trying to use that against me. I have no say over Anna; though I do wish to see her, but I do with these two. Just be grateful I'm not a spiteful, hateful person. I'll leave that job to you."

Tim was shaking when he stood up. He had finally gotten to speak his mind. The feeling of weight coming off of his chest by getting it all out there was amazing. For once he didn't feel like he cowed down to someone. True, it would be great to be close to Anna. But he had the feeling in he gave in now, Gibbs would boss him around for the rest of his life. If he was still speaking to his father, he would get his anger towards him out too.

"Tim," Gibbs started to say.

"Save it. We are stuck together for the rest of our lives, but if it means I can have Anna in my life as well as the babies, it'll be worth it.

* * *

><p>Dale watched Tim stretch out in the recliner. It had been a week since Agent Gibbs' visit. Tim was able to video-chat with Anna every night. Every night she had new suggestions for the babies' name. Dale's favorites so far were Cleo and Petra. He had no idea how she came up with the names but she was always surprising them.<p>

"I'm hungry," Dale announced loudly.

"What do you want to eat?" Tim asked, pushing the foot stand down.

"I was thinking we should go out tonight."

Tim did most of the cooking because he insisted Dale was trying to poison him. Unlike Tim who cooked for other people, Dale had lived off noodles and take out since moving out of his parents' house.

"I don't really feel like having people stare at me tonight."

"Okay, how would you like restaurant style food in the comfort of your own home?"

"So you just want take out." Tim surmised.

"You just seem really tired tonight. I can make us some food," he offered.

"I'll order the food," Tim said, laughing at Dale's pout.

* * *

><p>"Thank you for coming over this weekend," Gibbs said as he helped Tim into the house.<p>

Dale had just dropped him off because Tim couldn't fit behind the steering wheel anymore. He was thirty-two weeks now, the doctor said it could be anytime. Anna had planned the whole weekend for them. He was just hoping he could make it through dinner without falling asleep.

"I told you, spending time with Anna is very important to me. All three of them are the world to me." He lowered himself down on the hard looking couch. A little relived that the couch was softer than it looked.

"What about Dale? Is he your life too?" Gibbs asked quietly.

It took a minute to register what that question was.

"Are you jealous, Agent Gibbs?" he asked smirking.

For the past month after he told to Anna he would talk to Gibbs for a while. They talked about: the babies, Anna, work, Tony, friends, almost everything except for his relationship with Dale.

"I didn't say that," Gibbs backtracked.

Tim watched at Gibbs picked up a stack of papers and brought them to him. He groaned knowing what they were. The man couldn't just invite him over to be nice, he had to get something out of him. He should have figured the man would get his own custody agreement for the twins drawn up.

"What's this?" Tim asked, even though he knew.

"This….." Gibbs said grabbed the top packet, "is visitation rights agreement for Anna, I already signed. All you have to do is read it and sign it as well. Feel free to take it to your lawyer first. This one is guardianship papers. They state if anything happens to me, Anna goes to you."

Gibbs held his breath while Tim looked over the papers. He knew that he had to show that he wanted to be a family. It had taken him a long time to realize what he really wanted. It wasn't until he saw how much Dale was in Tim's life, that he knew he might have already lost that chance.

Then he had come to the realization that he just wanted Tim and the children happy. If it was when Tim was with Dale and not him, so be it. He had done a background check on the man. Dale was a good person according to paper. Gibbs read people pretty good and he could tell Dale was a good person. That only caused him to dislike the man more.

"Thank you," Tim said hoarsely.


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't own the show NCIS or the characters.**

Tim was only there for two hours before Gibbs was called away. That took care of any plans that involved a lot of moving around. Anna seemed to not mind much, as she brought every toy from her room into the living room. She instructed Tim in her style of play. Her favorite toy was a building-block set.

"Papa, look," she called to him.

He was making a peanut butter and strawberry jelly sandwich, the default lunch for when all other lunch suggestions were refused. She was a very stubborn little girl. She reminded him a lot of his sister. He just hoped when she grew up she could hold her liquor better, and better taste in pizza.

Anna came in holding up a plastic dragon. It was green, with wings spread wide open.

"Wow, that's really neat," he told her. This had been happening with every single toy. It was getting harder and harder to sound authentic

"When's Daddy coming home?"

"In a couple more hours. Here's your lunch." He placed the sandwich on a plate and put in on the table.

"I'm so hungry," she whined.

"Well, the food is right there," he said pointing at the sandwich in front of her.

"I can't eat that," she whined some more.

"Why not?" He was lost, it was what she asked for.

"It's gross," she said pushing the plate away.

"What's gross about it?" He tried his best not to sound annoyed. It was what she asked for.

"I'm starving," she sobbed.

At a loss for what to do, he walked away and called Gibbs.

"Gibbs," he answered on the first ring.

"She asked for a peanut butter sandwich with strawberry jelly, it's what I made. But she refuses to eat it, she said it was gross," he said rapidly.

"Did you cut the crust off and cut the sandwich diagonally?" Gibbs asked. Tim could hear the amusement in the man's voice.

"She didn't ask for any of that," he replied.

"Doesn't make her want it less."

"Fine," he said shortly before disconnecting.

Doing what Gibbs had suggested, she quickly ate. He made himself a grilled cheese with tomato soup. Tim tried to ignore the gagging sounds that came from Anna.

"Do you have something to say?" he asked smirking at her sour face.

"That's gross." She seemed to say that a lot. More and more, she was treating him less and less like a guest in her life. It was a good feeling even though she seemed to have a flair for the dramatic.

Gibbs walked through the door a little after nine at night. He had tried to call Tim an hour ago but received no answer. He finished work quickly and headed home.

"Tim! Anna!" he yelled for them.

No answer.

"Anna!" he called to her using his strict voice.

Still no answer.

He started checking all the rooms. He stopped when he got to the guest room. Tim was sleeping on his side in the bed. Anna was curled up beside him. In her hands rested one of the dolls that she had picked out for the babies. Her eyes opened when he started to back out of the door. She raised a finger to her lips, silently shushing him.

He quietly backed out of the room and went downstairs. He heard Anna's footfalls behind him.

"Daddy, you're home," she squealed when they reached the kitchen.

"Sure am. Have you been taking care of Tim?" he asked her.

"Yep, but Papa didn't feel good so he had to go to bed. But I read him stories, and the babies liked it too, he said so." She looked so proud of herself.

"Did you have dinner?"

"Uh huh. Papa saved you a plate, it's in the fridge." She yawned loudly.

"Go get ready for bed and I'll come tuck you in."

After a few feeble attempts to stay up she headed off to bed.

He warmed up the plate that Tim had left. It was a better homemade meal than he'd had in a long time.

The next morning was better because Gibbs didn't get called away. He just wanted to enjoy the day before Dale came and got Tim. He still hadn't asked the man about his relationship to the man. He didn't want to sound like a jealous caveman. He just knew he didn't want a stranger raising his kids. But he also was smart enough not to say that to Tim.

Anna went upstairs to change her clothes. Again. Gibbs thought now would be a good time to see where Tim's head was.

"Hey, Tim," he called out.

Tim's head popped out of the kitchen. His smile was dazzling, as it had been since getting up. Gibbs wished some of that smile was for him. He knew he didn't deserve it but it didn't stop the longing.

"Can I ask you a personal question?" he asked Tim.

Tim didn't know what to think about Jethro's tone. He had heard many different ones from the man: hard, passionate, cold, and angry. But this one was completely new. It was nervous, a complete foreign tone from Jethro.

"Sure, I guess. You know everything personal about me now." Even though he said it, he was still a bundle of nerves himself.

"What exactly is your relationship with your friend Dale?"

Tim had the think about that for a minute. Not because he didn't know the answer but because he was unsure of how to answer. He didn't want Jethro to dictate his life but he didn't want to mislead him either. When he had met Dale he thought he was a handsome man. But there was no spark. Dale also thought at the beginning there maybe something but they fell into the friend zone.

That was one of the reasons he liked Dale so much. Dale just liked him without a hidden agenda. He just liked him for who he was. Sure he wanted Tim in the house so he wasn't so lonely but he never asked for anything, except half the rent and utilities.

"I don't really see how that's your business," he told him truthfully.

"Who is around the twins and Anna when they are with you, is my business. You have proven before that you are not the best judge of character."

Tim just stood there and gaped at Jethro. What Jethro said hurt. Because it was voicing his own self-doubt. He couldn't believe it. This was just as he started to let his guard down. They had been getting along great. Jethro was treating him like and adult, and as Anna's other parent. He had even started to think about giving in to Jethro's advances again. For a couple of days he started to see the man that he had conceived the twins with.

"I'm sorry. You're right. Who the children are around **is **your business. But who I sleep with isn't." His temper was rising. He could feel himself getting worked up but he couldn't stop. "And if you think I… OW!"

His back started to spasm and his stomach clinched. He would have dropped to his knees if it wasn't for Jethro, who had rushed to hold him up.

"What's wrong?"

"I think it's time," he ground out.

"But you're only 35 weeks," Jethro said, worriedly.

"I know that. We need to go to the hospital. Now."

Anna came running down stairs with her backpack. Her eyes took in the sight and seemed to catch on faster than Jethro.

"The babies are coming?" she asked excitedly.

"Yes," Tim said breathlessly as a contraction hit.

He was over three hours away from his doctor in Norfolk. After the last weekend they spent together, he thought it would just be as low key. He didn't expect to go into labor there.

"Call Dale," he told Jethro. He ignored the pinched face the man made. Dale would bring his hospital bag.


	17. Chapter 17

**I don't own the show NCIS or the characters.**

"Mr. Gibbs," a small woman in pink scrubs said.

They had been in the waiting room for hours. When they had gotten to the hospital he had known something was wrong. They took Tim back and that was it. He couldn't go back until someone came to watch Anna.

"Yes," he said, jumping up. Anna was clutching his hand.

The severe-looking woman looked at Anna, then back at him. Catching on, he said, "Anna, can you go wait over by that window for me?"

Knowing she was being sent away, she grumbled. However, she did as she was told.

"Is Tim okay? The babies?" he asked hastily.

"The babies are going to be fine. The first baby was 5Ibs, 10oz and the second was 5Ibs, 6oz. The good news is that they won't have to be in NICU."

Gibbs breathed out a sigh of relief. "Can I see them? Are they in the room with Tim?"

"Mr. McGee lost a lot of blood. He is having transfusions right now. The babies are in the nursery if you want to take your daughter to see them." She took two bands out of her coat pocket. She then put the nursery bands on their wrists after waving Anna over.

He started to head for the nursery when Anna spoke up.

"Are they boys or girls?" she asked happily, oblivious to the danger Tim was in, which was a godsend.

He had been so worried about Tim he hadn't asked about their genders.

"I guess we'll find out when we get there." His mind was stuck on Tim. He wanted to do was go see the man with his own eyes. But he was torn in two different ways because he wanted to see the twins and know they were okay too.

Once they got nursery they showed their bands. He remembered that nursery windows used to be open areas. Now you needed the bands to get into the area.

Anna ran for the window that overlooked the babies in their bassinets.

"Which ones are ours?" Her eyes roving over all the little babies.

She was so excited the babies were here. She couldn't wait to hold them. She hoped Papa kept his promise and let her name one.

"There," her dad said, pointing.

"Where?" She couldn't see where he was pointing.

He picked her up and pointed again. She followed to where he was pointing.

"Oh, Daddy, they're so small. What are they?"

Gibbs laughed and looked at his two newborns. "Well, that one," he said pointing at the baby with the pink placard. "Is your sister. And that one is your brother."

Anna squealed loudly. "We got one of both. Let's go tell Papa."

His phone beeped, alerting him to Tony's arrival. He quickly took Anna to Tony in the waiting room. After giving permission for Tony to go to the nursery, he headed to see Tim.

After a few wrong turns, he finally arrived at the room. He stopped when he heard talking.

Tim was glad Dale was there. He hadn't felt so alone in a long time. The nurse said that as soon as the transfusion was over he would be moved and could have the twins in the room with him. Dale had just got there.

"So what do you plan to do?" he asked Dale.

He could tell the man looked guilty as hell. It wasn't an opportunity he should pass up. When he had told Tim about the possibility a month ago he was sure it wasn't going to happen. But now everything was so real.

Dale couldn't even tell Tim where he was going. He would simultaneously miss him **and** worry about him. But getting an experience like this, it was priceless. Dale would be gone for, at least, a year… maybe more.

Once Jethro found out that Dale was leaving, he would be on him to move closer again. While he loved his job and had other friends, he didn't want to be alone. He thought more and more about moving closer to Jethro and Anna, though it would be under his own rules, not Jethro's. That was for sure.

"I hate leaving you and the babies," Dale said quietly.

"You need to do what is best for you. You are my friend. You always will be."

"I want to go," Dale said, sounding ashamed.

"Good, I want to move closer to Anna. We are just **too far** away to have a good relationship with Anna, and for them to see the twins grow." It was mostly the truth, some he just said to make Dale not feel guilty.

There was a quiet tap on the door. Tim watched as Jethro walked into the room. His face was happy, but there was a guarded look to it. Tim had no clue what that meant.

"I'll leave you two alone to talk. I'm going to go and make a few calls. Talk to you soon," Dale said. He then leaned over a placed a gentle kiss on Tim's cheek.

Once they were alone it was awkwardly silent until Tim spoke.

"Did you see them?" he asked. He couldn't wait to hold them. They were taken away quickly when everything went to hell.

"Yes, they're beautiful. Have you decided on names yet?"

"Yeah, Petra and Alexander."

"Those are beautiful names. I still don't know where she picked up Petra." Tim had to laugh at that.

"Can I make a suggestion? It's fine if you don't like it. But I was wondering if Alexander's middle name could be Jackson. They kind of go together."

Tim looked at Jethro for a minute. He had already picked out middle names but could tell this was important.

"Who's Jackson?"

"My father, he passed away a year ago."

Tim saw the tough ex-marine and NCIS agent keep the tears at bay, just barely.

"Alexander Jackson McGee-Gibbs, it's a mouthful but I'm sure he'll grow into it."

Gibbs was taken aback when Tim added his surname. He was sure the man would try and hold everything over his head. But he didn't know why he thought that. He was the one usually causing had been more than fair on everything. So much more than Gibbs deserved.

"What's Petra's middle name?" he asked.

"Jane." He liked it, simple but classic.

"Beautiful, just like her."

"They need to hurry up and move me, I want to hold them."

They talked a little more before the doctor came back in. He was then moved to a post-delivery room. He got to spend time with Anna, Jethro and the babies before he needed to sleep again.

Gibbs promised to bring Anna back the next morning so she could see the babies. She had demanded to call everyone and tell them about the babies and their names.


	18. Chapter 18

**I don't own the show NCIS or the characters.**

**Sorry it took so long for an update. It's been a busy week.**

Tim and the babies had been released from the hospital earlier that day. He wanted to go straight home, but he didn't have his car. Jethro bought new newborn carseats and installed them. He kept on asking Tim to come home with him at least for a few days.

Dale wasn't answering his phone so Tim gave in. Dale wasn't due to leave for another month, so he didn't know why he wasn't answering. For a minute dark thoughts of someone like Brandon Stacks getting their hands on him skittered through his mind. But he pushed those thoughts away, Dale was small but he was tougher than he looked.

Not really having another option he took Jethro up on his offer. It worked out because Anna didn't want to give up time with her brother and sister.

Jethro had brought Anna's crib into the guestroom. Tim didn't want to let them out of his sight so it was a must that they be in the same room with him. Anna was taken away from him so quickly, he wasn't going to let that happen again.

Both babies were asleep in the crib. Following his doctor's instructions he laid down for some sleep. The doctor had told him that when the babies slept, he slept. It felt like he hadn't slept in months anyway. He quickly nodded of just after laying down.

* * *

><p>Gibbs had Anna help in bringing in the stuff from the car. He had talked Tim into staying with them until the man got a new apartment. Anna had quickly grown tired of the babies but she still loved them. She would coo and talk to them.<p>

Tim almost never let the babies out of his sight. Gibbs was starting to take it to heart. At first he thought it was because they were newborns. But now after two months, he was starting the think the man was a bit possessive about them. Tim wouldn't even let him take them while he napped. When Gibbs pointed out that it was like Tim didn't trust him with their children, he was then yelled at about his audacity. Tim went on a thirty minute rant about trust. Gibbs couldn't even deny most of it because it was true. It was all true. He hadn't trusted Tim, then he had ended up hurting the man, emotionally and physically.

He remembered slamming the gentle man's face into the hard, unforgiving table. He deserved every bit of anger and bitterness he was getting. He was lucky that Tim let him around the twins at all.

Just the thought that he had hurt the man made his stomach roll. He remembered the blood and tears running down his face. But those tears weren't even for his own pain; they were for Anna. After he had gotten Anna back he had realized what a horrible thing he had done.

The questions kept filtering through his brain. What if he didn't stop with a bloody nose? What if he would have hit the man in the stomach? There would be no A.J. or Petra. They would have lost them before he even knew they were there. There was no way Tim would ever forgive him. His only hope was to be there for Tim and the kids.

Tony even told him off several times. He actually stood up to Gibbs. He told him that if he ever hurt Tim again he would ask for a transfer. He said there was no way he was watching Tim get broken down again.

Tim was the reason Anna was found and Gibbs had taken her away again. Tony had asked him if it weren't for the twins would he even let Tim see Anna. He knew now that he would but without the twins he wouldn't have had the courage to talk to the man again. It was the thought of not seeing the twins that prompted the long web chat conversations after Anna went to bed.

Tim was everything that he wasn't. Kind. Loving. Forgiving. All of those things were things that were hard for Gibbs to be. But Tim had forgiven him. He also moved in so he could be around Anna. Gibbs would never have given into someone who had done all the things he had done to Tim.

The worst thing he did was take Anna away from him. Then came the suspicion and coldness. Sleeping with the man and then ignoring him. Taking Anna away again. There was nothing he could do to ever make those things up. But Tim had said giving him visitation rights was a start.

* * *

><p>Anna covered her ears with her hands. A.J. was crying and so was Papa. Daddy had taken Petra to the store with him. A.J. wasn't feeling well, neither was Papa. After a quiet argument Papa said that it was okay for Daddy to take Petra to the store. Anna didn't want to go because she knew Papa needed help.<p>

His head hurt a lot. He wouldn't tell Daddy but she saw him grab his head and cry. When she asked him about it he said he just had a headache. He said they were normal and he had them after she was born. It made her feel good when he talked about her being in his belly, like the babies.

Now was a bad day, his head was hurting him. A.J. didn't feel well so he was crying a lot. She tried all of her magic tricks to get A.J. to stop crying. Nothing worked. She just had to wait until Daddy got home. He would know what to do about them.

* * *

><p>The migraine meds finally started to work. He had them after Anna but now they were much worse.<p>

He wiped his eyes and composed himself. A.J. was finally calming down. He really didn't want to let Petra out of his sight but he needed the break. Jethro had some errands he needed to run. It wasn't until Jethro picked Petra up and held her that he realized he was hurting him. He was so caught up in his own wants and needs that he didn't notice that Jethro wasn't bonding with the twins. That was his fault, so when Jethro asked again if he could take Petra with him, Tim conceded.

After putting A.J. down for one of his many naps, he turned on the baby monitor and went in search of Anna. She was sitting quietly on the couch; which was unlike her.

"What's wrong?" he asked gently.

"Are you still sick?" she asked in return.

She had seen him in the worst of his moods. When the migraines were bad he can't control his emotions. He told her before that they go away but all she really saw was the pain.

"No, I sometimes just get headaches. They hurt but I get over them. But it's just my body trying to get back from having the babies."

He hoped she would understand. Not really having any other way to explain it he changed subjects. "How do you think you daddy is doing with Petra?"

Anna giggled. "I think he'll be bored. She doesn't do anything fun yet." Tim laughed.

They were just starting dinner when they heard Jethro coming in. It wasn't until the man was inside the kitchen that Tim saw his the scowl on his face.

"What happened?" he asked rushing to check on Petra. She looked perfectly fine sleeping in her carrier.

* * *

><p>Gibbs ignored the question and walked to the refrigerator to get a beer. He was trying to get over the hit to his pride. He didn't want to tell Tim what had happened. But as soon as he looked at him he could see the worry in his eyes. Gibbs didn't want to tell him but didn't see a way around it.<p>

"A woman at the post office commented how beautiful Petra was. We started talking and then she said- she said my **granddaughter** was lucky to have me."

He knew he was old enough to have a grandchild but it didn't feel good to have someone point it out. He didn't feel old enough to be a grandfather.

He didn't know what he was expecting from Tim but it wasn't the peals of laughter that was currently escaping him. Brat.


	19. Chapter 19

**I don't own the show NCIS or the characters. **

**Sorry it's taken this long to get the new chapter up. All the reviews are very helpful. If it wasn't for them I would have stopped a long time ago. I'm unsure how long this story will be. But as long as people are enjoying it I'll continue to write it. **

Tim withheld the groan when he saw Special Agent Kevin Rollins walking his way. He quickly changed direction and made his way for the elevator. Maybe visiting Abby's lab was a good idea. He pushed the down button, and as he looked up his eyes locked with Rollins. The man started to make his way to the elevator, waving for Tim to hold the doors.

Tim pushed the close button several times, thankfully the doors shut right before Rollins could make it in. He let out a breath. It wasn't that Rollins was a bad person or anything, but when he found out that Tim and Jethro weren't together in a romantic way, he jumped at his chance.

Kevin Rollins was a nice man: forty, brunette, tall and handsome. But he wasn't who Tim wanted. At first he tried to let him down gently. Recently though he had made it obvious that he didn't want the man. It wasn't that Rollins was a stalker or anything, but he was persistent.

The only person he told about Rollins' advances was Abby. She thought it was cute. He was getting tired of it. He hoped soon Rollins would lose interest or find another person to crush on.

He had plans to talk to Dale about the Rollins, next time he called. Dale had finally called… after almost three months of radio silence. He was very sketchy on giving a reason, but apologized for not being there when Tim needed him. He felt selfish after talking to Dale; the man only wanted to help him. He realized it wasn't healthy for Dale to be so involved in his life. He was his best friend, but not his boyfriend. He had been holding Dale back from getting into a relationship of his own. The last time he had talked to Dale it seemed like the man was having a great adventure. He started to get a tad bit jealous, then he looked at his children. They were all he needed. They made his life so much better.

When the elevator dinged and the doors opened, he made his way down the hall into Abby's lab, quickly shutting the door behind him.

"What are you doing here?" she snapped.

He knew better to interrupt her when she was working on something. He was on his lunch break and didn't want Rollins to chase him like a lost dog. The man might be bigger than Tim, but he was like a cuddly puppy… just not his puppy. Maybe when Dale got back he would introduce them.

"I was going to see if you wanted to get lunch," he said softly. He hated when people were upset with him. It was a side-effect from his childhood.

"Oh," she said, voice calming. "No, I really need to get this done." She typed away on her computer.

"What are you working on?" he asked curiously. His eyes peeking over her shoulder.

"I'm really busy, McGee," she said dismissively.

Feeling that he was not wanted, he left. He took the back way to the computer labs. Unlike Norfolk it was a lab that was shared with many people. He liked in Norfolk where he felt more connected with Dale. No one in this lab talked to him.

Sure, he heard what they said behind his back. They thought he didn't belong at NCIS. They whispered that he had slept his way into the job. One time, they didn't realize he was still there when they started talking about him. The rumors were that he had slept with Tony to get a referral… slept with Gibbs to get moved to D.C. when he was assigned to Norfolk. They thought he had gotten pregnant on purpose. Now there was a poll on how long it would take him to sleep with Director Vance. He tried not to let it hurt him. But it was hard with all the whispering and sneers.

The only ones who seemed not to know about the rumors were Tony and Jethro. He'd even heard Palmer talking to Bishop about it.

Once Tim got back to his desk he lost himself in work. It wasn't until Jethro tapped him on the shoulder until he realized it was quitting time. He never saw Jethro or Tony during the day because they were in a different department.

"Ready to go?" Jethro asked.

He nodded then shut off his computer. It wasn't until they had picked up the kids from daycare that his bad mood started to dissipate. But unfortunately for him, one of his migraines picked then to start up. So, instead of spending time with the kids, he had to go to bed.

He had put up black, light-canceling curtains in his room. Jethro had been worried the first time he noticed his migraines, but Tim had calmed him. Jethro now kept his own bassinette in his room for when Tim wasn't feeling well for the babies.

Lowering himself on his bed, he put a cold rag on his forehead.

It took all weekend for his migraine to go away. But on Sunday night it was finally gone. He was surprised when he came downstairs and the house was empty. He reached for his phone and called Jethro.

"Gibbs," Jethro's gruff voice said.

"Where are you?" he questioned.

"I took the kids on a walk around the block. Anna is begging for a dog. She even offered the woman down the street one of the babies if she could have one of her puppies. She said they weren't as fun as a puppy but they would be later." Tim heard the amusement in Jethro's voice.

"No dog," he said a little freaked out. Dogs didn't like him and the feeling was mutual.

"Don't worry. There are too many people in the house already." Jethro said.

After disconnecting, those words kept coming back to him. There were too many people already in the house. Did that mean Jethro was just being nice about Tim being there? When he asked him to move in, it seemed he really wanted him to stay. Maybe Tim and the twins being there slowed his social life. But that wasn't right because Jethro said he hadn't dated since Anna was born. But not dating and not having sex were two different things. Tim wasn't naïve enough to think the man hadn't had sex with any women or men in the past six years besides him.

Soon, he could hear the babies crying; Jethro must have gotten back from their walk. It was followed by the usual grunts from Jethro trying to put the double stroller away.

Dinner was quickly put together, and the kids fed. Abby ate her roast, and the twins slurped down their bottles. Only after a very short whine-session, Anna went to bed.

Jethro sat on the couch watching Tim. The babies were having "tummy-time" on a blanket on the floor. While Tim was intent on watching the twins, Jethro was content with enjoying the scenery of Tim.

Feelings that he had been pushing away for a year came forward. He wondered what it would take to get the man to see him more than a co-parent. He knew he had burned the intimacy bridge when he ignored the man and cut him off from his daughter. It was all his fault but he couldn't stop his lust for the man. It wasn't just lust either. He saw the kindness, gentleness and beauty in him. Things that would have been beaten out of any other man in his shoes. But it hadn't been. He had persevered.

"What are you looking at?" Tim asked quietly.

Jethro couldn't believe he was caught staring at him. Honesty was always his way, so that's the way he went.

"You. You're beautiful."

He watched a blush creep up Tim's neck and face. Before he could talk himself out of it, he stood and walked over to Tim. Tim was kneeling beside the couch to keep the babies entertained. Jethro knelt down beside him, placing both hands on his shoulders he turned him towards him. Dipping his head he gently kissed Tim's soft lips.

Tim jerked his head back and stared at Jethro.

"What?" he asked. His mind running in twenty different ways.

"I want you." Jethro leaned back in and kissed him again.

Tim knew he should tell Jethro that it wasn't going to happen. But that didn't happen. What did happen was laying the babies down in their crib in his room, turning on baby monitor and meeting Jethro in his room.


	20. Chapter 20

**I do not own NCIS show or characters. **

**The story started off dark and seems to be going back to the darkish. Hope you still like it. **

"Daddy," Anna squealed. "Look what I got." She was waving a blue and white ribbon in front of her.

Tim had taken the day off to because he had a doctor's appointment. They had been together as a couple for the last four months. Everything had been going well. Everything except Tim's migraines. They had gotten progressively worse. It had taken months to convince to him to go to the doctor.

Since Tim wasn't at work Jethro had to pick up the kids from daycare alone. The twins were now seven months old. They were very active and always getting into things. They had also just started crawling. Now that they could follow Anna around, she hid a lot.

Their personalities were getting more defined now. A.J. was a snuggler, he loved to be held and cuddled with; Petra only really liked cuddling when she was tired. Petra loved when Anna played with her while A.J. was a Papa's boy. Everywhere Tim went A.J. wanted to be there with him. Once Tim was home the baby would be attached to his hip.

"What's that?" he asked Anna as she buckled herself up in the booster.

"I won an award for being nice." He looked at the ribbon, it read "Student helper of the month."

"That's wonderful." It was good she was helping out at school.

He buckled A.J. in his seat while Ingrid buckled Petra in. Ingrid worked in the infant room at the daycare.

"Thank you for helping me with the twins," he told her.

After saying goodbye they traveled the ten minutes home. Ever since Anna's kidnapping they were more paranoid. So instead of just a babysitter, they went with a daycare. The children had to be signed out and I.D. shown to anyone they didn't know. There were only five people on the list. Tim, Tim's sister, Ducky, Tony and him.

Once he pulled up to the house he noticed Tim's car wasn't in the drive. That made him feel a little uneasy. Tim's appointment was for 9am, it was almost 6pm now. He had tried to call him several times during the day but it went to voicemail every time.

Anna sat with A.J. while he unhooked Petra and took her inside. He placed her in the playpen and quickly went back to get A.J.

After everyone was inside and playing, he tried Tim again. It still went straight to voicemail. The doctor's office that Tim went to was already closed for the day. So out of panic he called the hospital. He had to throw his authority around a little, but found out no one by the name of Timothy McGee was there.

The panic was full blown now. Going against his better instinct he decided not to have Tim's phone tracked. It seemed a little too controlling. He knew that was one of Tim's issues. He never wanted to feel under the thumb of anyone. It was probably turned off anyway.

A.J. started crying. He was sure it was because he wanted Tim. Tim usually carried A.J. around everywhere he went. Petra would cry if you held her for more than a short walk. She liked to be doing her own thing, which at seven months was try and find things on the ground to eat. Gibbs picked up A.J. but he still whimpered.

The phone rang just as he put A.J. on the carpet beside Petra, who was playing with a sound box.

"Gibbs," he answered gruffly.

"Agent Gibbs?" asked a nervous, feminine voice.

"Yes," he answered.

"My name is Sarah McGee, I'm Tim's sister. I'm on way back to D.C. but my flight's been delayed in Dallas. I was wondering how he is?"

Gibbs was confused by the question but answered it anyway.

"I don't know, I haven't been able to reach him since this morning." There was a small wobble to his voice.

"Didn't the Admiral call you?" She sounded shocked.

"No, why would he?" All his attention on the call now.

"Timmy was in a car accident this morning. I'm his emergency contact. They wouldn't tell me how bad it was. But I don't think he was able to talk. I was too far away so I called our mom. She was going to get a hold of our dad and then call you. That didn't happen?"

"No that didn't happen," he snapped. He knew it wasn't her fault. Tim had told him about his father. He didn't trust the man. "What hospital?"

"Georgetown," she said.

He cursed under his breathe. That was the one he had called. The one that told him there was no Timothy McGee there. He only had one explanation. Admiral McGee.

"What time do you think you'll be here?" He wasn't stupid, if Admiral McGee wanted him in the dark that's where he would be. But the Admiral had two children that didn't agree with him. While he might be shoved out of the room by Tim's father, his sister seemed to actually have Tim's best interest at heart.

"By nine tonight, hopefully. I'll be honest with you, if Dad doesn't want you there you might not get to see him. But I'll have Mom try and talk to him. You have us on your side. I hated you while you were hurting him but I know you have been trying to make it up."

They said their goodbyes and he called Palmer. He and Breena watched the kids when Tim and he wanted to go out. It turned out for the best because DiNozzo was great with one of the kids at a time. Abby got stressed out to much watching them. Ducky said he was too old to watch all of them. But Palmer and Breena were perfect.

It turned out Palmer was working late but Breena would be over to get the kids.

Now all he had to do was get the bags and tell Anna. Tim usually keep two full diaper bags and a backpack ready for Anna. When Gibbs had asked him about it all he was he liked to be prepared. That made Gibbs happy.

Walking through the doors he went right for the area Sarah told him to go. He saw a tall, elegant looking blonde. She was wearing a dress suit. The only thing that made her look distressed was the red blotches over her face. It was clear she had been crying.

"Mrs. McGee?"

"Mrs. Turner now," she corrected. "You must be Jethro." Her weak attempt at a smile faltered and tears started streaming down her face.

"How is Tim?" Sarah hadn't had any information other than where he was.

Tim's mother started sobbing, big heaving sobs. He didn't know what to do, he had never been good with crying women. It also made him more worried about how Tim was.

"He's gone," she choked out.

"What do you mean he's gone?" A cold stone settling in his gut. He knew what she meant, he just didn't want to believe it.

"What she means Agent Gibbs, is that my son is dead. He had an aneurism, wrecked his car. My sources tell me that he had a run in with an interrogation table a while ago. You're lucky if we don't press charges."

He was overcome with grief that what the Admiral was saying barely registered to him.

"That was a year and a half ago," he said numbly.

"So that makes it better. How do we not know if you've been beating him for months?" The Admiral's face was red and angry. The only emotion Gibbs didn't see was sadness. This man couldn't care less that his son was gone.

Tim looked up at the sickly white walls. He had been in the room since he had left the doctor's office. He found out his headaches stress induced. They ran a CAT scan and gave him the all clear. It wasn't until he left that a SUV slammed into the side of him. He woke up in what he could only guess was a clinic's urgent care. It was small. Shouldn't he have been in a big hospital after a wreck? He also had second degree burns on a good portion of his body. Had his car caught fire? He couldn't remember any of that.

"How's my patient doing?"

He looked up and groaned, not all because of the pain. Standing in front of him was Agent Rollins.

"What are you doing here? Where is here?"

"Calm down. I've been paid a lot of money to get you here. I wouldn't want you having a heart attack before I get my money."

This confused Tim, he knew Rollins had a crush on him but this was taking it too far. Wait. Did he say money?

"Who's paying you?" His anger growing.

"I thought you were smarter than this. You haven't figured it out yet. You really do think a lot of yourself. You thought I was following you around like a love sick puppy. God, get over yourself. It's about the money, it always has been. Starting the rumors were a little more difficult. I didn't want Gibbs to break my neck."

Tim heard a door open and close. He was seething, he wanted to strangle Rollins. But the greeting from the new visitor turned his blood cold.

"Hello, Timothy."


	21. Chapter 21

**I don't own the show NCIS or characters. **

**Thank you all so much for your continued reviews. I am having so much fun writing this story. **

Gibbs was escorted out of the building when he demanded to see Tim's body. Sarah had arrived a little before his unceremonious departure. She was a stoic woman. When Tim had told him stories and showed him pictures he thought of a grown Anna. If Anna was half the woman as Sarah when she was grown he would be one proud father.

Sarah and Tim's mother were told by the Admiral that they shouldn't see Tim's body. He said the fire from the crash had burned him too much. When Gibbs asked to see him that was the end of it. Security had walked him out even with Sarah's objections.

He went home and drank himself into a stupor. For the second time in his life he had lost someone he loved. This time he still had his children but a hole was in his heart none the less. He fell asleep clutching the last photograph they had taken. It was of just him and Tim. Anna had taken it with Tim's digital camera. He was sitting on the couch and Tim's head was in his lap. They had just finished watching a movie that Anna had picked out. Tim had fallen asleep halfway through. When Anna showed Tim the picture he fell in love with it. He said that it showed their love. He printed it off and framed it; it sat right there on Tim's bedside table. But tonight it was his, and the only thing holding him together.

* * *

><p>"Do you think this is a good idea?" Breena asked Jimmy.<p>

"They are his children. He wants them home with him," he said weakly. He thought Gibbs needed more time but he couldn't fault him for wanting what was left of his family.

Raising his hand, Jimmy knocked on the door. It only took a moment before the door opened. It wasn't Gibbs who answered. It was a young, brunette with red, puffy eyes.

"You must be Sarah," Breena said gently.

Jimmy could have kicked himself. Of course Tim's family would be over. Tim's death was a hit to everyone. They would be planning the funeral and everything else involved.

"Yes," Sarah said sadly. "Where are the children?"

"In the car, we wanted Gibbs to know it was okay if he wanted us to take them back."

"Get. My. Kids," Gibbs said from behind the woman, articulating each word.

They rushed back to the car to get the kids out. Anna was excited to see her fathers. They knew it wasn't their place to tell her about Tim. It was hard changing subjects every time she brought up something fun they had planned. It broke his heart, he didn't want to think about losing Breena or explaining the loss to their child.

* * *

><p>The new place was much like the old one. But instead of white walls and a medical equipment, it was just a bed, small desk and chair. He had been in the other place until his burns started to heal. After the first day it was clear his burns weren't as bad as he originally thought. They still hurt but weren't life threating. The doctor told him that only his left leg, where the worst burn was, should scar.<p>

It was after the Admiral arrived on the first day he found out what was planned for him. Conversion Therapy. God, the whole thing was so medieval. Thinking he needed to be fixed. He didn't; he wasn't broken. He stopped living by his father's rules when he was sixteen. There was no way he was going back.

When the Admiral made his appearance, Tim's bit his lip. He knew that reacting in anger without thinking first was not the way to handle his father. That's how he had been moved from the clinic to the new facility. The men his father paid for the move were even more lethal looking than his father on his worst day.

He didn't know what Jethro was thinking but he feared it wasn't good. He had been gone for three weeks. Tim knew his father had very powerful friends. The only way to get out of this and back to Jethro and the kids was to keep a level head. He had already made a friend in the place. The woman was an undercover reporter for a magazine. He didn't know which one, he didn't ask. They had to keep their talks quiet.

"Good Morning, Mr. McGee." Tim cringed. He would take anyone over Lester Coleman. He refused to call the man a doctor. No school was insane enough to give the man a Ph.D. let alone a M.D.

"Are you still here?" he grumbled. He was smart enough just to get a little mouthy. It would earn him an extra hour in the "Dishonor" room though.

The place couldn't be legal, for one he was there against his will. Second, the therapy's they did. He tried to push them out of his mind. Just the thought of some of things they did in the place made him sick. He was an adult, sure of mind and body. But the thought of them doing this to kids, was terrifying.

He was going to make sure the place was shut down, or burned down. He didn't care which, the place was a living hell. But having been in hell in his own mind for so long, he was used to it. It would figure, he had a little happiness just to have it ripped away from him.

Days like this he could feel his children in his arms. It was like they were there, but he couldn't see them. If he listened hard enough he could even hear Jethro. But it was all in his head. No one was going to save him. It was like he was trapped in the van again. Except it wasn't his body being violated, it was his mind.

"I'd watch my mouth if I were you. I'm going to be the one performing your surgery. I hate to cut more than I should."

Tim froze at Lester's menacing words. "What surgery?" he asked, dreading the answer.

"The Admiral made it clear that the abnormal ability to carry offspring caused your immoral lifestyle. I will be fixing what should have been fixed when you were young."

Tim couldn't stop the sob that escaped him. Not only had his father trapped him, then tried to brainwash him. Now he was going to take away any way for him and Jethro to have another child together. His escape plan just went from soon to today.


	22. Chapter 22

**I don't own the show NCIS or characters. **

Anna finally fell asleep, she had cried herself to sleep. She was sleeping on the couch because she didn't like to be far away from him. As soon as Palmer had dropped her off she started asking about Tim. He couldn't look her in the eye and tell her. It was too hard for him to even wrap his head around, let alone a six year old.

So instead of telling her the truth and getting it out there, he avoided the question. He wasn't a liar, he felt it was always best to shoot from the hip. But it all seemed to change with his children. When he had lost Shannon and Kelly, his world collapsed on itself, but he was an adult. He knew he had no choice but to tell her. The questions continued until finally he told her that Tim had died and went to heaven. She hadn't had a good night's sleep since. She prayed every night that her papa would come home.

Sarah was staying with them until they could work out a funeral. Admiral McGee wasn't letting anyone else near Tim's body. Tim's mother was threating legal action. But the legal system was moving at a snail's pace. Gibbs was sure by the time a judge heard from her, Tim's body would already have been cremated.

"Jethro," Sarah called from the kitchen.

He went to see what she wanted. Inside she had A.J. on her hip clinging to her blouse. A.J. was growing attached to Sarah but still cried at for Tim. It only had only been two weeks. He knew the babies wouldn't remember Tim, and that made him sad. He preferred that to what Anna was going through.

He saw Petra in her high chair, eating cereal. It wasn't shocking that A.J. wasn't in his. He had started having bad separation issues according to the doctor. When A.J. starting crying no matter what he did, he consulted his doctor. The doctor said soon A.J. would start to depend on others and his anxiety would calm.

"What's up?" he asked Sarah. It looked like she was cooking dinner.

"Dad's lying," she said coolly.

That gave Gibbs pause. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know what he's lying about but he's lying. My dad is an asshole, no doubt. But when he kicked Tim out, he cried. I wasn't supposed to know but I heard him. In his messed up head, it was his way of showing love. He always thought Tim carrying a child made him weak.

"After he told us of Tim's death - there was nothing. He wasn't sad. I know my father. He was proud that day, his face was one of winning. I don't want to get your hopes up. But I don't think Tim's dead."

* * *

><p>Raw. That's the only word he could describe how he was feeling. After being told about the surgery he had upped his exit plan. He knew his father, he would choose to have a dead son over one he saw as severely flawed. That was why he hadn't made any attempt to free himself. Yet.<p>

The plan needed to be thought through and carried out perfectly. But things change, because he was not going to be cut up by Jack the Ripper.

Things had gotten a little more difficult though. As soon as Lester told him about the surgery, a guard was put on him. The man was huge, six-four at least. He had the look of ex-military. If Tim were to make a guess he was a Marine. Tim refused to beg the man though. He wouldn't cower to anyone anymore.

"So how does it feel to go from protecting your country to taking rights away from people?" he asked the man.

He was thinking on his feet. His plan was to get the man upset enough for him to act on rage instead of thinking.

"I'd shut up if I were you," the man sneered.

There was something in the big man's eyes that told Tim he needed to shut up. But this was try or die time.

"Why? Scared of little old me?" he taunted.

"Shut it, kid," the guard snapped. The man's face was impassable while his words were cold.

"Does this make you feel like a big man? You know what they say about the biggest homophobes, right?" he said, pushing more. But the man's face stayed calm and relaxed.

"Look kid, you really need to shut up." He was about to say something else when the door swung open.

Lester walked in with his assistant, Corina. Corina was an older woman that reminded him of his first grade teacher. She wore her stringy grey hair in a tight bun. She didn't have any medical training as far as he could see.

"We just finished your tests. You needed to drink this before the surgery," Lester said holding out a small cup.

"Patients aren't supposed to have liquid before their surgery." He didn't want the surgery but couldn't figure out what Lester was playing at.

"Just drink it. It will make everything much easier." Lester's face was red and blotchy.

"What's in it?" he asked suspiciously.

"Just a little something to take care of your current condition," Corina said soothingly.

"What condition? Being held prisoner?"

Corina looked over at Lester pleadingly. Tim didn't know what to think about it.

"It's to end the pregnancy," she said softly.

"I'm not pregnant," he said loudly. He couldn't be, they were very careful after the surprise of the twins.

"You are barely pregnant, this medicine will fix it. Then you can have this evilness removed from your body." Tim didn't know if Lester was talking about the baby or his ability to carry.

He was just about to start panicking when the lights flickered and the place went dark. Corina started screaming like a banshee. Her scream was muffled by her hand when they heard sirens. There were heavy footfalls outside of his door and down the hallway. He could hear yelling from the others in the facility. It seemed like the end of time. But he had hope that they were being rescued. He had only seen a couple of the others held there. They were all teenagers. It seemed his father was the only one with enough pull to kidnap an adult.

"What the hell is going on?" Lester yelled, he was looking at the guard.

The guard just struggled, looking unconcerned by the turn of events. Tim could see how the man was an asset in the combat, he looked unshakable.

Lester suddenly lunged at Tim, slugging him in the face. Tim looked up into the man's eyes as he loomed over him. It became clear that the man had plans to put an end to Tim's life. It seemed like the man thought Tim's whole existence hurt him personally. His head banged into the floor with the second hit. Just before he blacked out he saw the guard putting Lester in a chokehold. Even while his sight was darkening, he could have sworn he saw a pleased glint in the guard's eyes, as the other man slowed his struggle down.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm torn on if the pregnancy is going to continue after the raid. I guess I'll see what you guys think. <strong>


	23. Chapter 23

**I don't own the show NCIS or Characters.**

**Thank you all for the kind reviews. To so that I really am trying to keep up with the ones who like it I spent most of the morning writing. So I hope you like this chapter also. **

"How are you holding up?" Holden asked.

Gibbs looked up at his old friend. Geoff Holden was six-four of solid steel. He was quite a few years older than Holden. The man had cool grey eyes and short blond hair.

Holden had contacted him out of the blue. Gibbs had just started to think there was truth to Sarah idea. It was then Holden told him about a job he had taken. Holden always did things a little outside of the box. He was hired by the family of boy who had died in the facility. It became clear that they were being covered by people in high places. They couldn't even get an investigation going.

The family of the boy was his mother and step-father. It turned out the boy's father was the one that put him there. It was only after the boy died that he knew his mistake. But then it was too little too late. The boy had died from organ failure and blood loss. The people at the facility tried forced sterilization on him. The kid was used as practice. Hearing from Holden, he found out how close Tim became a test subject for the crazed men and women at the facility.

Holden had no idea about Tim being with him. It wasn't until he overheard Tim arguing with the doctor that he put two and two together. It happened faster than lighting after that. As soon as he was off the phone with Holden he had Fornell on phone.

Fornell got the go ahead from the locals and had a team together within the hour.

Gibbs was forced by DiNozzo and Fornell to wait at the hospital. When they brought in the patients from the facility. Tim was the last to be brought in.

When Holden told him about the pregnancy he had flipped. The doctors wanted to wait until Tim was awake, so he could consent to some of the tests.

Sarah had the kids at home waiting for his call. As soon as he saw that Tim was okay, he would call and have her bring them. Tim's mom was flying in. The doctor was worried about Tim's stress level. His blood-pressure was higher than he would like.

They wanted Gibbs to wait in the waiting area until they got it down, or until Tim woke up. Neither had happened as of yet.

He shook his head, clearing it to answer. "He's alive. I'm on cloud nine right now." It was the truth.

"He's a made of stone. He wouldn't let Lester win, no matter how scared he was. He even tried baiting me into a fight," Holden said with a chuckle.

"He hates that some people treated like less of a man. You are right though, he is stronger than anyone I know. Can you imagine going through everything he has? Brandon Stacks." To that Holden raised his eyebrow, Gibbs continued. "His father forcing him to give up Anna. His whole life with his ex, then everything that followed. If that stuff happened to anyone else they would be crazy by now." Holden looked genuinely impressed.

"I need to head out. I'm supposed to make a statement to the FBI," Holden said before leaving.

It was only a few minutes later a tired looking nurse found him.

"Mr. Gibbs, he's awake and asking for you."

His heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest. Two weeks ago, in this very hospital, he had been told Tim had died. Now he was going to see him again, hold him, love him. He wasn't ever going to let the man out of his sight again. He hoped when they talked to Tim they would have enough on his dad. As it stood now old man kept his name out of everything. The people who ran the facility were keeping their mouths shut about their investors. But he had faith in Fornell in breaking them.

He followed the nurse into a semi private room. One bed was empty and the other had the curtain drawn. He slowly walked over to the curtain and opened it. His breath caught when he saw him there. Alive. Whole. It looked like he had some healing burns on his arms but he was perfect.

"Jethro," Tim cried out when he saw him.

He walked on shaky legs over to the bed and wrapped Tim up in his arms.

"The doctor wants to run tests. It looks like the night before I the accident you gave me a present," Tim said, laughing.

"We'll see what the doctor says. By the way, your children missed you terribly."

"Go get them, I need to see them."

"Sarah is bringing them right as we speak. You're sister has been a life saver. She put her whole life on hold to help with the kids," Gibbs said rubbing circles into Tim's back.

"That's Sarah for you."

* * *

><p>"I just don't want you to get your hopes up. They had you on a lot of drugs. That much during early pregnancy can cause miscarriages or birth defects. I have to ask. Do you want to continue the pregnancy?" Dr. Hernandez asked Tim.<p>

Gibbs was outside giving them privacy. Tim wasn't sure he was ready for another baby but he would love it. He decided to just let what happens happen. He would be upset if he lost the baby but he couldn't do anything about that. He would have to talk to Jethro about if the baby had serious birth defects. But the baby was still their baby; so he didn't see them not agreeing.

After the doctor left Jethro came back in, he was holding Petra. Sarah was holding A.J. and Anna was trailing behind her.

As soon as Anna saw him she ran for him. Jumping on the bed and wrapping her small arms around his neck.

"I missed you so much," she cried.

She pulled away and her eyes widened when she saw the burns. Her eyes filled with tears.

"I'm okay, they don't hurt," he lied. She didn't need to know that they hurt, but they were getting better. Some didn't even need to be covered.

Jethro put Petra on the bed and she crawled up to his chest. He thought for a moment she wanted to cuddle and that shocked him. But then she proved she hadn't changed. Her goal was to try and yang out IV in his hand.

Sarah tried to hand him A.J. but he wouldn't let go of her. He had only been gone two months, not long enough for them to forget him.

"Just let him warm up to the idea. It's been really hard on the children. Anna is big enough to sort of understand, he's just so little," Sarah said smoothly. He had never been more jealous of his sister than he was in that moment. He clung to the two that still wanted him – even though one seemed to be trying to gnaw the call button.

"I talked to Mom. Dad seems to be getting off scotch free. The only evidence will be your word. Gibbs friend never saw your dad and neither did the reporter," Sarah said while soothing the baby.

Jethro cursed and Tim paled. His dad was going to get away with it. That meant he could come after him again, maybe even kill him this time.


	24. Chapter 24

**I don't own NCIS or the characters.**

Tim signed out of the hospital against medical advice. Jethro didn't want him there because of the false information. He wasn't allowed to work on the case because of his involvement. It was out of NCIS hands anyway. It wasn't going to stop him from making sure Tim was safe.

Anna had yet to let go of him. It only took an hour for A.J. to become attached to Tim again. Even Petra wanted to be held by him a little longer than usual.

Once they were back home everything seemed to settle. Jethro wouldn't let Tim do much. He sat on the couch and was pampered. The babies played on the floor. Every so often A.J. would come over and want to be picked up. Anna was on the other end of the couch chatting about things he had missed.

The doctor told him to take it easy because of the pregnancy. He said the stress of the last three weeks wasn't good for the baby. Tim almost laughed in the man's face and said it wasn't a picnic for him either, but he held his tongue. He wanted to give the baby the best possible chance.

"Someone is lying," Jethro growled into the phone.

Tim looked up from the couch. Jethro had called around to find out what was happening with to the hospital staff. He said that because of the lies and death pronouncement some higher -up was in on it. Tim gave all the information he could.

He had told them he had just left the hospital when he was hit in the passenger's side. His car flipped, and before he knew what was happening he was dragged out of the car and into a van. After that everything got a little hazy until he awoke in the clinic. He had no name for the clinic so there was no one to ask to prove his dad was there.

It also seemed Rollins had disappeared once Tim had been found. Jethro had promised to take care of that personally. Tim didn't want to dwell on the past. He was just glad to be home and safe. He was still terrified that his father would do something else. He had a meeting with a lawyer the next day to give Jethro his medical power-of-attorney. Sarah also knew now that she was never allowed to call their father regarding Tim.

Tim had made the rule when they got home that they weren't to discuss what happened to him. He wasn't ready to relive the fear of the "treatments" yet. He just wanted to spend time with his children and Jethro. Jethro had taken the rest of the week off. Everything looked to be turning around now. He was pregnant again but this time Jethro would be there through the pregnancy.

* * *

><p>Dale quietly entered the closed off room. No one was allowed in without a keycard. He had been working in this particular building for only two months. His assignment had started ten months ago. He was supposed to have another month before he had to leave. But his plans were changed quickly, and if he knew then what he knew now he wouldn't have accepted the assignment. Taking down a corrupt Naval Officer was one thing…. but this was getting out of control.<p>

It all started with him and three others looking into the activities of Vice Chief Naval Operations, one Admiral Horace Van Lear. That started the ball running. So far they had two other Admirals, one being his friend (Tim's father), also involved. There were lower-ranking officers and high ranking officers in the Air Force and Army involved. There was a tech from CID (U.S. Army Criminal Investigation Department) and one from OSI (U.S. Air Force Office of Special Investigations). The last of their motley crew was the tech from the lovely CIA.

No one was to know about their work. They were only allowed to call home once every so often and it was always had to be in the room with the other techs. No single person was to be trusted. They each had to put in their code for the system to come online. They answered directly to the Vice President of the United States. Their superiors all were told they were overseas. That was where they thought they were going.

Then one day they were taken by men in black to their office. The men didn't say anything, just left them with instructions and a number. They had been living in the same small building for eight months. Then two months ago they were moved again. This time it wasn't cloak and dagger because they were in on it. The building they were in was in danger because of an attempted break-in.

He trusted his other techies. He wasn't supposed to but they were all in this together. They were working to take down the "evil empire" as Kirby said. Kirby was the tech from the CIA. He was still green behind the ears, it was probably the reason they picked him, no alliances besides to the U.S. government.

Kirby was the one to tell him about what Admiral McGee was up too. While imprisoning his son and trying to have him surgically modified was awful they couldn't do anything. But thankfully NCIS and the FBI had it under control. He was happy for his friend to get free. Even though it looked like some of their work would put Tim behind bars for a very long time. The baby face and sweet temperament was misleading. Timothy McGee was a cold and calculating extortionist.

Dale didn't care one way or another about most of the men he targeted. But there was a difference between extorting because of true things and making them look true. He would have never guessed his friend could be so devious. He must be keeping the money hidden because he acted like he didn't really have a cent to his name. It made him wonder what else the man was keeping hidden.

**Should I start to wrap this story up or continue? I have a good S/L to make it longer but if ya'll think it's already too long I have another way to end it. Oh and I know how fanciful the story sounds. I'm making up how I think things would work in the government but I've seem more crazy stuff on these types of shows, well except the MPreg.  
><strong>


	25. Chapter 25

**I don't own the show NCIS or characters. **

**Thank you all for the reviews. They make me want to keep writing. It really helps to know that someone likes it. Some wanted more McGee and Gibbs, this is a little more of their interacting. I hope the S/L isn't too confusing. Dale isn't bad, he is not working for Admiral McGee. He is the only one that has to be unbiased, well him and the three others. Oh yeah. I'm making up all these procedures. I know most of this stuff is impossible. Again thank you for reading. Hope you enjoy the new chapter.**

Tim was so mad he could barely function. His father was going to get off; that much was clear. Rollins was finally picked up but said the abduction was his idea. He said he thought that Tim needed to find "the true way". It was all bull, everyone knew that but wouldn't say so.

He had a mind to hack into his father's accounts to prove it. But that wouldn't be legal and they wouldn't be able to use it against him. He didn't want to mess up the investigation on the people that ran the facility. It was going to be a long while before he felt safe again.

The pregnancy was still continuing. He wasn't getting his hopes up but it did seem like the little bean was sticking. Only being six weeks anything could happen. Jethro seemed to be excited about being there from almost the beginning. They had just told Anna that he needed to be careful.

"Babies are down," Jethro said, coming down the stairs. Anna was out shopping with Sarah, who was scheduled to leave the next morning.

"A.J. give you any trouble?" he asked. He had gotten A.J. to sleep downstairs but transitioning was never easy for him.

"Yep," Jethro said, grinning like a fool as he sat down on the couch beside Tim.

Tim felt his bad mood melt away when Jethro put his arm around him. He had accepted early on in their relationship that Jethro wasn't big on the emotional stuff. The bedroom was one place that he showed how he really felt about Tim. Outside of it, he treated Tim like a friend. But then there were times like this. Times where Jethro's emotions were open and freely given. Tim loved these times.

He snuggled down into Jethro's arms. They turned on the TV and started watching a movie. Neither Tim nor Jethro really cared for TV but Anna liked to watch cartoons on it.

"You seem happy," Jethro said.

"I am. While I was in that place, I just wanted to be home. I missed you all so very much." Tim rubbed his hand over his stomach. It scared him how close he came to losing the baby.

Noticing the action, Jethro spoke up. "Are you happy about the baby?"

Gibbs looked at the younger man. He wouldn't have chosen to have another baby so soon. In truth he thought that Anna and the twins were more than enough. He wasn't a spring chicken anymore. As it was he would be nearing seventy when this baby was eighteen.

"I can't say it's something I planned on. But knowing now, I wouldn't change it."

Gibbs felt a pang a guilt because he would have. Now the baby was on the way he would raise and love it. But if he had the choice, he wouldn't wish Tim to be pregnant again.

Realizing the conversation might get a little hurtful he decided to ask an easier question.

"So do you want a girl or boy?"

"I don't care as long as the baby is healthy. A girl would even out the boy/girl ratio but a little boy would be just as loved. Really it makes no difference to me." Tim lightly rubbed his stomach. There was still a little weight from the twins but it was too early for this one to show yet.

Gibbs couldn't help but get a feeling of dread. He was going to have to call DiNozzo later to follow up on something for him.

"There is something I don't get. Why would all these other people get into so much trouble just to "fix" you?" The word fix felt bitter on his tongue.

"I don't have the slightest idea," Tim said, his sincerity shining through.

Gibbs couldn't keep his hands off the man a minute more. He pulled Tim into a kiss. It started out chaste but deepened. He quickly pulled the man up and took him into the bedroom.

* * *

><p>"What's up, boss?" Tony asked into the phone. Gibbs was off for the rest of the week taking care of McGee.<p>

"I need you to do me a favor." Tony heard the resigned way the man spoke.

"Sure, what do you need?"

"I need a full background check on someone. See if you can get Abby to get into juvie records too."

"Boss, they are sealed; it would be illegal," Tony pointed out, getting a bad feeling.

"I know it is, just do it," Gibbs demanded.

"Sure, who?" he placated.

"Tim," Gibbs said quietly.

Tony almost couldn't believe his ears. Tony had known Tim since he was seventeen. Whatever Gibbs wanted to find, he was going to be underwhelmed. McGeek did nothing out of the line. He got wild once and it lead to his worst nightmare. After that McGee was the poster boy for hall monitor of the year.

"Okay," he told Gibbs. It wasn't his place to argue with Gibbs, and anyway he preferred his head on his shoulders.

After disconnecting he ran the background check on Tim. Abby had come through and gotten the sealed file. Like Tony, she didn't like it. There was nothing on it except getting pulled over with a roach in the car. It wasn't his car and it wasn't his drug paraphilia. His mom had come and got him while the friend gotten community service.

The background check lacked anything that could be called sketchy. The boy was almost saintly in his college years. The only thing that was a little off was that he was questioned about his professor's side job. It turned out that Professor Jamison was extorting money from some big time players in the world of politics.

Tony knew things that weren't in the background check. He was the one Tim had called when he was realized his mistake. It was obvious to him that the good professor was making Tim his scapegoat.

Tim at the time was still too naïve, even after his attack. He trusted Dominic Jamison and that trust was abused. All Tim had done was decode an encrypted file for the good professor. He was so excited when the professor singled him out for Tim had called Tony as soon as he saw what was in the file. Tony had told him not to touch it anymore and let him take care of it. Tony had called the local LEO's and had them look into what Tim had seen. It didn't go anywhere for another month when someone tried to blackmail Senator Lucas. Ever since then the good professor had been trying to get anyone to listen to him. He was still blaming the Tim.

Tony had asked before what was on the file. Tim had told him that he didn't want to talk about it. That was what the police questioned him about. The file was found when they searched the computers. Tim had told him he didn't read it. But Tony knew that was a lie. He just didn't know why Tim would lie about it.

* * *

><p>Holden quietly slipped through the door. He groaned when he saw who was sitting on his couch. He would have to up his security again. He knew it was a mistake to bring one night stands home with him.<p>

"What are you doing here? How did you even get out of solitary?" He knew the man wasn't allowed outside of his office building.

"I've got something to tell you," Dale said biting his lower lip. Holden didn't know what was going on but he was sure he wasn't going to like it.


	26. Chapter 26

**I don't own the NCIS show or characters. **

**I'm sorry for being confusing. I apologize for the mistakes. I write around three chapters and go with the one I think works best. Sometimes my chapters get messed up. I hope this fixes and answers your questions. If not, I'm sorry and I'll kill off Dale. This is what Dale has been up to in the last ten months. Oh I wrote this chapter very quickly so please excuse any spelling and grammar errors. **

Ten Months earlier

Dale hated dropping off Tim at Agent Gibbs' house. He didn't really like the man but Tim was so desperate to be a real family. He wanted to be in Anna's life and just not on the weekend.

Walking into the house he threw his keys on the table. He had a month before he was to leave on his assignment. Not knowing what he was going to be doing was a little intimidating.

He had just settled down on his couch when someone started pounding on the door. Opening the door he saw a huge, dark skinned man. He was wearing all black like he was trying out for cat burglar number one. But looking at the man he knew better than to make the joke.

"Can I help you?" he asked as politely as he could pull off.

"Are you Dale Michaels?" The man's deep voice rumbled when he spoke.

"Who's asking?" he asked coolly.

"You have ten minutes to pack. Please do not call anyone. I am moving you to your work destination. I work for Deleco Security. I've been hired to escort you." The man pulled something out of his jacket. "This is the instructions that you are to follow. I do not know what is in this envelope so please do not ask me about it."

Dale took the envelope from the man and opened it. It had very little details but it was the seal that confirmed it was authentic, it was the vice president's seal.

He quickly packed up a couple days of clothes. He always could wash them. His important stuff was in his laptop bag.

In the car the man made him give him his phone. For some odd reason he wasn't scared. He wasn't prone to fear in the first place. He was raised by a single father. His mother had died of massive heart failure following his birth. He had three older brothers. His dad believed that because of his mom being so sick when she was pregnant with him was the reason he has always been small. He really couldn't fault the man. His dad and all his brothers were over six foot tall. He was the short, thin one.

His dad was big on teaching his boys to defend themselves. He didn't want them to pick fights but get out of them. His oldest brother Cameron was a civil engineer while the twins, Iggy and Piggy, owned their own construction company. It wasn't big or anything but it seemed to be going well for them. Of course they were the only full-time employees.

Iggy's real name being Kyle and Piggy's being Peter. The story was that Dale called Peter, Piggy instead of Petey like everyone else did. The twins were identical so he called one Piggy and the other Iggy. It just seemed to stick.

"What's your name?" he asked the stranger. The trip was taking a while. It looked like they were headed to D.C.

"That's not important."

"Well, so much for conversation," Dale muttered.

Once the car started to slow down he looked around. It looked like they were in some warehouse district, most looking abandoned.

He was quickly shuffled upstairs and joined his new co-workers. The security detail turned into just one guy in a security office. The man in charged seemed to not trust anyone with too much information. It looked like each person had part of the picture but no one person had the whole picture.

* * *

><p>If Dale had to pick his favorite co-worker it would be Kirby. Kirby came from the CIA but was brand spankin' new. Dale didn't like to admit it but he seemed to be better than him. He looked like he could give Tim a run for his money.<p>

Dale was friendly with the other two also. Frankie was a tall, bespectacled woman with short hair. Really short hair, it looked like she had shaved not long ago. She was from CID. Then there was Mendoza, a soft spoken, gentle man. His hair was a little shaggy- nowhere close to as shaggy as his own. Mendoza didn't talk much but when he did, you listened. He was from OSI and seemed to be the oldest of the four at around forty.

* * *

><p>He had been there for two months the first time he saw Tim's name come up on his hacking. He had already found a bunch of stuff on his father. He hoped to get enough to put the man away, he was a horrible father from the stories Tim told him.<p>

Unfortunately he was working with Frankie when he found the information. Frankie had latched onto the information and would let go. For the first time he was getting upset with her. To him it looked like Tim was taken advantage of by his teacher. It didn't matter what Dale told her she would stop. He pointed out that he was let go by the cops. They only just questioned him. The professor was the one with the red hands. She just kept talking about needed to see the file. It gave him an uneasy feeling so he tried to work with only Kirby or Mendoza after that.

* * *

><p>Dale was so upset with himself. He had fallen for her lies. It all looked so realistic. He knew it wasn't her that set up the dummy accounts. That meant she had to have had someone working on the outside. They weren't kept prisoner in the building but they needed security to go with them anywhere. Something was very fishy, like when someone tried to break into the last place.<p>

He had been able to talk to Tim a couple times but it was only about the children. When Kirby told him about the facility he had almost lost it. He was in luck that it was around the time Tim was rescued. He didn't know what he would do but he couldn't let the men hurt Tim. It helped that it put another nail in Admiral McGee's coffin though.

The whole cloak and daggers thing was getting old. They were able to break into the video feed. He saw Holden watching over Tim. He didn't know why Holden was there but trusted to man to not let Tim get hurt. When Holden had picked him up from his house and moved him he was a little scary. But he had talked to the man, even getting his name while he was on duty.

Holden had stopped coming into the office. That was until they had to move. Holden personally helped him. It led to a very fun night for both of them. Nothing had happened since then though. It hurt his feelings a little but that's how one night stands happen.

The day after Tim's rescue he knew he had to act. Frankie was out of control. He no longer believed anything she said. She was working for someone but he was always under surveillance unless he had security with him. He had Troy escort him to Holden's house. Troy told him they were roommates. He missed having Tim as a roommate. He missed Tim something terrible. He hadn't even gotten to see a picture of the kids. Living in the office building was isolating. All four slept in a large office that had four futons on it.

The news came in earlier- they had to turn in their files and leave. Their jobs were waiting for them when they got back. Now his goal was to protect his friend, Tim. The man had been through more than anyone twice his age. Dale had a lot to atone for thinking the worst of Tim. True it was only for a few days but that was Frankie's plan.


	27. Chapter 27

**I don't own the show NCIS or Characters. **

**I wrote in another character that I liked and missed from the show. I hope you all like it. **

Tim stood frozen to the spot in the kitchen. He had just gotten up to make bottles for the twins. Petra was up already and quietly playing in her crib but A.J. was still asleep. But he knew soon they would both be screaming.

Tony had been by to pick up Jethro. Jethro didn't want him to be without a car with the twins, and since his was a smoldering heap at a junkyard, he was using Jethro's. Tim wasn't about to drive though. The wreck had terrified him.

He had talked to his boss and was supposed to start back next week. Director Vance was very understanding, or very scared of Jethro, he wasn't sure which.

He had just come downstairs for the bottles when he heard his phone ring. Seeing it was his sister he answered it right away. He wished now he would have just let it go to voicemail. But now his father was no longer a problem. He didn't want this to happen, not this way. There was always a part of him that was still the little boy wanting his father's approval. Now that approval would never come, it was all gone. The man that he saw was bigger than life wasn't taken down by enemy fire. He wasn't taken out by accident or fall. No, he was taken down by his own body. Heart attack. He had seen his father weeks ago and the man looked in perfect health, and a lot sadistic.

"Papa," Anna called bringing him out of his shock.

He looked up to see Anna standing in front of him. She had tears running down her face. She was dressed for school. He looked over at the clock on the microwave. 6:34 am. She had ten minutes before the bus was supposed to be there.

"What's wrong?" he asked pushing his own feelings away.

"I don't wanna go to school. The kids are mean to me, they call me names," she sobbed.

Tim was blown away, Anna had never said anything about bullying. She always seemed to like going to school and her friends.

He had to go to his father's house in Cape Charles. Even with everything his father had done he still felt a sense of responsibility. For one his sister was a mess, she had been there for him, he had to be there for her. His mother was on a cruise with her husband. He thought she needed it after all the stress. From what he understood from Sarah his grandmother was on her way too. Unlike her son, his grandmother, Penny was an activist and free spirit.

When he found out he was pregnant with Anna he considered calling Penny. But then he just thought of how disappointed she would be. He had even convinced himself that she would blame him. He was in such a bad place then he felt lost. Penny was the one person that had never let him down but he couldn't risk it. She was too important to him; he couldn't bear to see shame and disgust in her face.

He would have to take the kids with him anyway. There was no way he would be back before Anna got out of school. Anyway, it looked like she needed a mental health day. Going to grieve a grandfather she never knew wasn't really the best but it would have to do.

"Go get your tablet," he told her. It would keep her busy when things got too intense.

"Where are we going?" she asked curiously.

"We're going to see Aunt Sarah." He sighed. "Come here," he said gently. Once she was in his lap he told her about her grandfather. The condensed version, nothing horrible. Just that he had passed away and they were going to be there for Aunt Sarah and Great Grandma Penny. She should really like to be called that.

After Anna went to go collect some things, he tried to call Jethro. It went right to voicemail. He left a message telling the man where they were going to be. He then quickly fed the babies and Anna, then got everyone ready to leave. He had to force himself into the car. Keeping an eagle eye on the road, he made his way to Cape Charles. He tried to ignore the cramps in his lower belly. He didn't even want to think about what that meant.

When Tim pulled up to his father's house he recognized his sister's car. The other one could only be described as an eyesore, it must be Penny's.

"Anna, wake up," he said softly. He didn't want to wake the babies.

"Are we there?" she asked yawning loudly.

"Yes," he said before calling Sarah's phone.

"Tim," the strained voice said.

"I'm outside, Sarah."

"On my way," she said before disconnecting.

A.J. started to whimper, so he unbuckled him and picked him up. The baby quietened down rather quickly. Petra was still sound asleep.

Sarah rushed out the door and swooped Anna up in her arms. Tim could tell she was trying not to cry holding the child. It suddenly hit him that his father was really gone. Clutching on to A.J. he sunk to the ground. Resting his back against the back tire he started to cry softly. It wasn't until A.J. was gently pulled from his arms that he stopped. Penny was taking the baby out of his hold, he noticed Sarah was holding Petra.

_How long had he been crying?_

"Come on, darlin' let's go inside," Penny said smoothing his hair back with her free hand.

When he walked into the house he was greeted with a confusing sight. Inside was a short red-headed woman that looked around forty, she was heavily pregnant. The woman looked like she had been crying too.

"Timmy, meet Jenny. She married Dad last year," Sarah said gently. It felt like someone threw ice water on him.

He hadn't known his father remarried. It shouldn't have been surprising, his mother had years ago. It just never dawned on him that his father still had a life of his own. He guessed it was because during his whole childhood the man only cared about the Navy. Jethro and Tony looked into his dad's life, they must have known but chose not to tell him. Great, just great. He was being treated like a child.

"I'm sorry to be meeting this way," he greeted her.

Jenny's eyes took in her stepson. He hadn't been at all what she was expecting. They way John described the man he was fragile, weak and slow. True she had only just meet him but he was a tall, well-built man in his twenties. He did have a little bit of a belly but he had twins only ten months ago. When she had her first child it took two years to lose all the weight. But she had known Jethro for years, it would take a strong person to get him to settle.

She had joined NCIS after her first husband passed away. She had been waiting for the acceptance when he fell ill. Then just a year ago she met John, and fell for him. He swept her off her feet. He was able to keep her in the dark about his bigotry. He had told her about his son but she thought he would get over it. When she told him she was pregnant he seemed to get crazy. It only got worse when he found out she was having a boy. It was then he told her the truth about his son. About him being able to give birth. She then saw her husband for who he really was. Evil. He started ranting about what he would do if the baby had the same "abnormality". She packed her things and left. Her daughter was a freshman at Dembraugh, an all-girls boarding school. She never wanted her children to know such hate existed.

Then a week ago John's daughter, Sarah, called her. She said that John had his own son kidnapped. That he was had the boy taken and tried to have him brainwashed. Then was trying to have him cut up and made so he couldn't get pregnant again. It was all so awful to even think about.

Now here she was looking at the man. A perfectly nice man with beautiful children. A part of her was glad John was gone, so he couldn't hurt his children anymore. The one she was carrying being included in that.


End file.
